The Life and Death of a Marauder: Sunshine White
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: This is the prequile of 'Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. It's about Cassie's mom, Sunshine 'Sunny' White. Sucky summary, but good story. Romance somewhere. OC/OC, OC/SB, LE/JP,RM/JuP. title used to be 'Life at Hogwarts with Sunny White'.
1. Year 1

**Hello, this is the prequel for 'Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This story is about Sunshine 'Sunny' and Hopeful 'Hope' White, Cassie's mother and her aunt. It's about her time in Hogwarts and her days as a Marauder. I only own Sunshine, Hopeful, Rikki, Charles, and Julius.**

The year was 1971 when I got my Hogwarts letter. Even though my parents are muggles, I knew everything about witches and wizards. I know about them because my brother, River White, is a wizard, in fact, he's the President of the American Wizard World. He came up with the idea for a wizard democracy after he came back from his finale year at Hogwarts. I'm rambling again, aren't I? I do that a lot. Anyways, my name is Sunshine Ray White, my friends call me Sunny, and my twin calls me Ray. I know I have a weird name, but my parents are hippies. They named my twin Hopeful Lee White. I keep telling my sister that our parents were on crack when mom went through labor, but no, Hope thinks that I'm on crack instead. Again, I'm rambling. That's a weird habit that I have. So, where was I? Oh, yeah, talking about mine and Hope's Hogwarts letter. So, we were enjoying the summer day when we got it. I wanted to play basketball, but my sister didn't want too, said that she might ruin her new skirt that mom made for her. So instead, we were talking about Marc Riley, the hottest boy at Pine Wood Elementary, the school that we go too.  
"I wish Marc would notice me." Hope sighed. Then, all of a sudden, we saw an owl coming this way.  
"Probably River's." I said. But as the owl got closer, we saw that it wasn't River's owl, Apollo. It swooped down next to us, and dropped letters in our strawberry bowl.  
"You don't see that everyday." Hope said.  
"Unless you're us." I said back. I looked at the letters and saw our names and the Hogwarts sign. I grabbed mine and tore it opened.

_Dear Ms. White,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

"Mom! Come here!" I screamed with excitement.  
"Honey, why did you interrupt my yoga?" I looked up to see my mom in her bellbottom jeans, a tye-dye peasant shirt, and a vest over.  
"Mom! We get to go too Hogwarts!" Hope jumped up and down with joy.  
"That's great! I'll go call for take-out, and then call River." Mom walks back into the house, and hums 'Surfin' USA'.  
"Let's get packing." I grab Hope's hand and drag her into the house up the stairs, and into the room that we share.  
"Okay, first thing first, my comic book collection." I said while grabbing my trunk.  
"Why do you want to pack those?" Hope asked.  
"Because Justice League of America is cool." I said while picking up one.  
"Whatever." She mumbled. Me and my twin are complete opposites. She likes skirts, I like pants. She likes sappy love stories, I like comic books. She would rather jump rope, I would instead like sports. We still love each other though. We heard a knock on the door, and we hear our brother's voice.  
"River!" we both scream. We ran out of our room, went down the stairs, and jumped River.  
"We missed you so much." I said.  
"I saw you guys yesterday." He pointed out.  
"But we love you so much." Hope said.  
"Girls, get off your brother, the take-out guy is here." Dad told us. We both smile sheepishly and got off of River. We talked about when we would go to Diagon Alley, what books we need, and about Hogwarts.  
"What's it like, River?" Hope asked.  
"Hogwarts is the best place on earth." He said.  
"No, Disneyland is." I stated.  
"Second best. The are some cool teachers, there's McGonagall, she's very stern, watch out for her, Slughorn the potion teacher, he has a 'Slug Club' party thing, he'll ask any of his brightest students to join, but they all mainly have connections to big stuff. There's Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic, and he can put anyone to sleep. Then there's** Flitwick, the charms teacher, and others." He said.  
"Get to bed girls, River has to go too Forks about a shape shifter problem, and we're leaving for London tomorrow." Mom said.  
"Night, bring me something back, okay?" I asked Riv.  
"Sure Sunny." He gave us both hugs and **Apparated out of the house, and me and Hope went to our room, and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

"Wake up girls! I have hotcakes on the griddle!" Mom shouted to wake us up.  
"Morning Lee." I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"Good morning Ray." She replied, already dressed and ready.  
"How can you not be tried?" I said.  
"I don't know, nut shouldn't you live up to your name, Sunshine?" she asked.  
"Whatever, Hopeful." I mumbled.  
"Get up, River is making a portkey for us." She said.  
"I'm up." I dragged myself out of my bed, got dressed in a tye-dye shirt, bellbottom pants, and flip-flops. I went to my mirror and put my red hair up in a pony tail. I looked in my reflection, seeing my sea-blue eyes shining at me.  
"I look good." I said, smirking at myself.  
"If you look good, then I look good." I looked at Hope and saw her in the same outfit.  
"Want to confuse people?" I asked, smiling.  
"Oh yeah." She replied. We linked our arms together and went down the stairs.  
"Why do you girls always do this to me?" Mom said as we walked into the kitchen.  
"But we love doing this to you." we both said at the same time.  
"Morning girls." Dad said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Robert, can you tell your daughters to tell me their names." Mom asked.  
"Oh, so whenever they do something you don't like, they're my daughters?" Dad asked.  
"Yup, just like River is my son." She joked.  
"Girls, just say your names to your mother." Dad said, smiling.  
"Sunny" "Hope" we said at the same time.  
"Real original." Mom mumbled. We all laughed and ate the food that Mom gave us. After we were done eating, we double checked that we had everything packed.  
"Girls, gather around the spoon." Dad told us. We gathered around the portkey spoon, and grabbed on to the spoon, and everything started spinning.

**London**

"I hate portkeys." I said. I looked around to see that we were in a field.  
"Okay, we're going to be staying with a friend of River, do you remember Arthur Weasley?" Dad asked us. I remember meeting him when we went to River's graduation, he seemed nice enough.  
"Yeah we remembers him." We both said.  
"Okay, let's get walking." Dad said. We grabbed our stuff and made our way to the 'Burrow' as Arthur called it. It looked like a really tall house, at least 7 stories. We went up to the front door and knocked.  
"Coming!" a female voice said from the inside. The door opened to reveal a plump lady.  
"Hello dears. You must be the Whites! I'm Molly, Arthur's wife." She said, shaking Dad's hand.  
"Hello, I'm Robert, and these are my two daughters, Sunshine and Hopeful." Dad introduced us.  
"Hello, Arthur has a little brother going off to Hogwarts too. I'm sure you will be friends." She said as she guided us in. The inside of the house looked amazing.  
"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Weasley." Hope said.  
"Oh please dear, call me Molly." She smiled.  
"Molly, whose that?" called someone up stairs.  
"It's Mr. White, Arthur!" she said. A man came down the stairs, holding a toddler in his arms.  
"Did Bill wake up from his nap?" Molly asked taking the toddler from Arthur.  
"Hello Arthur, it's good to see you again." Dad said.  
"Mr. White! How is it in the muggle world?" Arthur asked as he shakes Dad's hand.  
"Good. Thanks for letting us stay here."  
"It's no problem. Now, why don't we give you some food. Molly said. We walked into the kitchen and I see a boy about my age with red hair, green eyes, and freckles.  
"Charles, meet Mr. White and his daughters, Sunshine and Hopeful." Moll said.  
Please, call me Sunny." I said with a smile. He looks really, really, really cute.  
"Nice to meet you." he said with a slight blush.  
_'I hope that blush is for me.' _I thought.  
"Chuck, can you take Sunny and Hope to their room?" Arthur asked.  
"Sure. This way." He lead us through a door and into the hallway.  
"Soooooo, you're going to Hogwarts too?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you guys from America?" he asked.  
"Can you tell from my accent?" I asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, nice accent by the way." He said.  
"You too." I said, smiling and blushing slightly. We went up to a door and Charles opened the door.  
"You can unpack if you want." He said. He left the room and closed the door.  
"Way cuter then Marc Riley." I said.  
"What?" Hope asked.  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked.  
"Yup, but you do have a point, he is cute." She replied.  
"I call dibs!" I shouted quickly. She laughed.  
"You can have him." After that, we both stopped talking. We just unpacked some of our stuff, then went down for dinner.

**The day we leave for Hogwarts**

"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts." I said as we went into Kings Cross.  
"Remember to write, that's why we got you an owl." Dad said as he hugged us both.  
"We'll miss you Daddy." Hope told Dad.  
"Tell Mom that we love her." I said. He smiled.  
"Don't tell your mother I said this, but, cause some havoc while your there." He said.  
"You can trust me in not telling Mom, but I won't cause trouble." Hope said.  
"I will, Daddy. We have to go, we'll miss the train." I said. We gave him one last peck on the cheek, and then went through the wall.  
"That is so cool!" I said. We made our way through the crowd, and then got on the train.  
"Okay, the only way we meet new friends, is to split up. I take the right, you take the left, okay?" I said.  
"Kay." We split and went our separate ways. I tried to find a not so full compartment. After what felt like forever, I finally found one. I opened the door, and found four boys in there.  
"Hey, can I be in here, everywhere else is full." I asked.  
"Sure, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." A sandy haired boy said.  
"Sunshine White. But I like to be called Sunny." I said.  
"Sirius Black." One of the black haired boys said.  
"James Potter." The other one with glasses said.  
"Peter Pettigrew." The mousey looking boy said.  
"First year?" I asked. They all nodded.  
"Me to, I want to be in Gryffindor like my brother." I said.  
"Me too." James said.  
"I want to give my mother a heart attack, so I would like to be in Gryffindor." Sirius said with a smirk.  
"I like you." I said laughing.  
"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Remus said.  
"I don't know." Peter said.  
"That sucks; my sister has the same problem." I said.  
"You have a sister?" James asked.  
"Yeah, I have a twin. If you see someone that looks like me and wearing a skirt, that's my sister, Hopeful." I said.  
"Cool, I have a little brother." James said.  
"Me too, mines a brat though." Sirius said.  
"Aren't they all?" I asked jokingly.  
"Yes." They both say in a serious voice.  
"Wow, you do that even better then me and Hope." I said. I looked out and saw that we were almost there.  
"I'm gonna get dressed." I said as I stand up, looking through my trunk for my uniform.  
"See you later." I open the door to see Hope and some other girl I didn't know.  
"Hey, Ray, I want you to meet Lily Evans." She pointed to her new friend.  
"Hi Lily, I'm Hope's twin, as you can see. The names Sunshine, friends call me Sunny." I said.  
"Hi, come on, let's go get change." She said. We walked into the dressing room, got changed, then we went back into my compartment to get my stuff.  
"Hey boys. This is my sister, Hopeful, and her friend, Lily." I said as I went to go get my stuff. I looked up to see James and Sirius look at them as if they were goddess.  
"Excuse us ladies, but can we talk to Sunny real quickly." Sirius said. They looked at each other and shrugged, then went through the door.  
"Why didn't you tell me your sister's a babe?" Sirius asked after they left.  
"I look just like her, you dolt." I said.  
"I think I'm in love." We all looked at James to see that he still has the face.  
"James? You okay?" I went over to him, and then slapped him.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"You were looking dumber then you looked." I said.  
"Now come on, let's get going." I said. We got off the train, and went to the boats. Since the boats can only hold four people, I went with Hope, Lily, and Lily's friend, Severus.  
When we got to the castle, I was awestruck.  
"Cool." Hope said  
"Yeah, it looks beautiful." Lily said.  
"Ditto." I whispered.  
We got off the boats, and went into the castle. When we got too the Door that leads to the Great Hall, we saw a stern lady.  
_'Must be McGonagall.' _I thought.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most  
points is awarded the house cup." She said. Because I don't want to talk about the Sorting Ceremony, I'll just say where I and the people that I know went to. I got Gryffindor, Hope got the same, so did Peter, James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily. Severus got into Slytherin.

**Review?**


	2. Year Two

**Only own Ocs. I forgot to mention that my other oc, Charles Weasley, is also in Gryffindor. For anyone who asks, I know that Lucius Malfoy is like 18 at the time, but in my world, he's a 2****nd**** year like the rest.**

First year went by faster then you can say stir-fry. Remember those boys I met on the train, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius? Well, we all have one thing in common, we love pranks. The first prank that we ever did, was changing all of the Slytherin colors pink and purple. Ever since that day, McGonagall has been calling us the Marauders. When the end of the year came, I didn't want to leave. I made so many new friends and enemies. Hope and I got along really well with Lily, but only Hope got along with Severus. All through the year, Sirius and James have been stalking them. It was cute when it started, but after five months, it got old really fast. When we came back from Hogwarts and went back to Washington, all me and Hope did was mope around. After what felt like forever, it was time to go back too Hogwarts. We took the spoon back to the Burrow, where we go whenever we go to England. We knocked on the door, and Charles opens.  
"Chuckie!" I gave him a hug, both of us slightly blushing.  
"Hey Sunny, how's America?" he asked after we were done hugging.  
"Boring, you?" I asked back.  
"It was full of Arthur dragging me around Muggle England to go find plugs." He said in a bored voice.  
"Oh, that reminds me." Hope said as she took something out of her pocket.  
"River told us to give this to him." I looked at it and saw a penny.  
"He'll love it. Come on, get inside." We walked inside, and we smelt Molly's home cooking.  
"I love Molly's cooking. All our mom makes is organic stuff and take-out." I said.  
"What's take-out?" he asked.

"When you call a restaurant to bring food to you." Hope explained.  
"Sunny!" Bill shouts with glee as he runs to us, hugging my legs. Whenever we come over, he always comes over to me.  
"It's great to see you too." I said, hugging back and smiling.  
"Mummy made Chicken!" he said, knowing that I love that.  
"Really now? Well let's go and see." I said taking his hand. He drags me into the kitchen, Hope and Charles following us.  
"Mummy! Hope and Sunny are here!" Bill yelled as I open the door.

"Hello dears, you're just in time for dinner." Molly said as she pulls the chicken out of the oven. When she puts the chicken on the table, we see a pregnant Molly.  
"How far along are you, Molly?" Hope asked.  
"He'll be due in November or December." She said, rubbing her belly.  
"Are you excited to be a big brother?" I asked Bill.  
"Yup, I can't wait to go fly toy brooms with him!" he said, nodding his head fast.  
"What are you going to name him?" Hope asked.  
"We were thinking about naming him after Charles." Molly smiled while Charles' face was as red as his hair.  
"Sunshine, are you going to marry Uncle Charlie?" Bill asked. My face as red as my hair, and Charles the same.  
"Um…" I look at his face, it looked like he was hoping that we would get married.  
"Maybe." I said, looking at Charles with my 'go along' face.  
"Can you get married now?" he asked.  
"Um, we aren't old enough yet, maybe after school." Charles said.  
"Can I go to your wedding? Can I, can I Uncle Charlie?" he asked excitedly.  
"Of course you can! You can be the ring bearer." I said.  
"When did I propose?" Charles whispered.  
"When he gave me the puppy-dog eyes, that's when you proposed." I whispered back.  
"I'm home!" the door opened and Arthur stepped in.  
"Daddy! Uncle Charlie is getting married!" Bill said running to his dad and hugged him.  
"Really? Who?" he asked.  
"Sunny!" Bill said happily.  
"Well, I hope I'm the best man" Arthur joked.  
"Come on now, dinners ready." Molly said, saving us.  
"Do we still have to get married?" Charles whispered, still blushing. I shook my head, blushing like him.  
"No, by the time we get out of school he'll forget about it." I whispered back. We both took a seat next to each other and began talking about what happened over the summer.

**The day we leave for Hogwarts**

"You sure you have everything?" Molly asked as we walk up to the train.  
"Yes Molly." We all say at the same time. I look around and I saw my best friends.  
"I'll see you guys later." I said. I ran over to where them, then I jumped Remus.  
"Hiya Remy!" I shouted in his ear.  
"Where's your sister?" Sirius asked right off the bat.  
"Are you only my friend because you think my sister is cute?" I asked.  
"She's not just cute… she's a hot babe." He replied with a dreamy look.  
"The last time I saw her she was talking to Lily." I said. James shot his head up looking for a red haired girl with green eyes.  
"They're on the train." I groaned. I hopped on Sirius' back, he tried to get me off, but I just held on.  
"You're going to let me have a piggy-back ride, and I'll put in a good word for you." I said. He knew that I was talking about Hope.  
"Where too, my lady?" he asked.  
"Too the train, our compartment, and I'll like 5 galleons as well." I smirked.  
"Why do you need money? Doesn't your brother give you money?" he asked.  
"Just because he's the president, doesn't mean he's rich… well, he is rich, but he won't give me money in till my birthday, or Christmas." I said.  
"Fine, but I better get a date with Hope next year." He grumbled. I just smirked and kicked him softly.  
"Giddy up, my fateful steed!" I yelled. He holds onto my legs, and starts running. The other Marauders followed us.

**Later on in our compartment**

"So, both of your brothers are going to Hogwarts this year?" I asked James and Sirius, while laying on the both of them.  
"Yup." The both said at the same time.  
"And my brother is really serious." James moaned.  
"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius joked. I lifted my head off of his lap and rolled my eyes.  
"Never heard that one before." I said. Then, after a thought I said,  
"We need another girl in the group." Then we heard some thumping and the door opens up to reveal a small girl with choppy white hair.  
"Can I hide in here? My brother wants to kill me!" she whispered in an Australian accent.  
"James, get your cloak." I whispered. I lifted my legs off of him, and he went to his trunk and got his cloak.  
"Hide under this." He said while putting it on over him. Once it was on her, she turned invisible. She sits next to Remus and Peter. The door opens up again to reveal Lucius Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince.  
"Has any of you seen a crazy little first year with white hair? Oh, it's you." he said once he notice that it's us.  
"Hello Sunshine how was your summer?" he asked smiling. Hope told me, that Lily told her, that Severus told Lily, that Malfoy has a crush on me. I know what you're thinking, _'Why would he like me, a muggle born?'_

Well, I still don't know.  
"None of your business, ferrite." I growled.  
"Anyways, have you seen her?" he asked again.

"No, now leave." Sirius growled. Every one of the Marauders are very protective of me, I'm their little sister that tells them if a girl likes them or not. I'm rambling again, aren't I? I hate when that happens. Anyways, Lucius then left in a huff and went out of the door.  
"You can come out now." Remus said to the little girl. She came out of the cloak, and hugged Remus.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! He found out that I was reading his journal again, and of course he wanted to kill me! I'm Rikadora by the way. Rikadora Malfoy, but I like being called Rikki." She said, still hugging Remus in a death grip.  
"Can you let go of me?" he asked, gasping for air.  
"Sorry." She said. She looks at me and then she has a look of realization.  
"Are you Sunshine White?" she asked me.  
"Um, yes. Why?" I asked.  
"When I was reading old Lucy's journal, he wrote about how beautiful you are. I can see what he means." She said, her gold eyes gleaming with mischief.  
"Rikki,' I said after I thought of something, 'what house do you want to be in?"  
"Gryffindor." She smiled.  
"Are you good with pranks?" I asked.  
"Yup, I once set Lucius' pants on fire, and turned his hair pink." She said with pride.  
"Welcome to the Marauders!" I said.  
"What?" all the boys yelled.  
"We need another girl. Plus, she can tell us all about the other Slytherins." I explained.  
"Fine." They all said.  
"Hmmm." Rikki said, looking at James.  
"You look like this bloke that I ran into when I was running away from Lucy." She continued. The door opens again too reveal a first year boy with hazel eyes and shaggy black hair.  
"Hey James, mum gave you all the money." The boy said.  
"Hey! I know you!" Rikki yelled.  
"Oh God, not you." he moaned. James then had his mischievous smile.  
"Julius, I want you to meet our newest friend and last Marauder, Rikki Malfoy." He said.  
So your name's Julius? I like it!" Rikki said, jumped up and gave him a hug.  
"I hate you James." Julius said. All James did was smile.  
"By the way, mum said I could invite some friends too our house for Christmas, want too come?" he asked.  
"Sure, when I get into Gryffindor, my parents will just ship me back too Australia." Rikki said.  
"My parents are going on a cruise and my brother is going to India to talk to the Prime Minister, me and Hope need somewhere to go, so I can go." I said.  
"If my little Hopeful is going, then count me in!" Sirius said after I said my sister's name.  
"Lucius wrote something about your obsession with her, hold on." She pulled a journal out of a messenger bag (which I didn't notice at first).  
"I think he wrote it during November. Ah, here it is, 'Sirius Black has once again tried to make Hopeful White his girlfriend. I don't know why he likes her better, when clearly her twin, Sunshine, is more beautiful, even though they're mud-bloods.' He writes about Sunshine a lot, but you get the picture." She said with a toothy smile.  
"By the way, he planes to make you his girlfriend by third year." She continued. I looked at her flabbergasted.  
"Thank you?" I said unsure. The door once again opens up, showing my sister, and my friend Lily.  
"Hey Sunny, I think I put one of my books in your bags." Hope said. I grabbed my bag that is filled with comic books, and found her book _'__Maygena Farm'_.  
"Why do you read romance books?" I asked giving it to her.  
"The same reason you like comics." She replied.  
"… You like the pictures too?" I asked.  
"I find them interesting." She said firmly.  
"Do you find me interesting?" Sirius asked, hoping he'll get lucky.  
"Not in your life, Sirius Black." She growled.  
"Lily, do you find me interesting?" James asked, me, Rikki, and Julius gagging.  
"Same answer as Hope, we need to get dressed, you coming with us, Sunny?" Lily asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, can Rikki come with us too, she's my newest friend." I said.  
"Did you corrupt her?" Hope asked.  
"No, I'm like this alllllllll the time." She said with a crazy smile.  
"Might as well." Lily said. We walked out, leaving Remus and Peter to help rejected Sirius and James. I looked back to see Julius looking at Rikki.  
_'That's cute.'_ I thought with a smile. We went into the changing room, got changed, and then went back. When we got back, Julius wasn't there anymore, and the boys were looking at a picture Peter was holding.  
"My mum took me too the circus over the summer and took a picture of me with a clown." Peter said.  
"Ahhh!" I looked behind me and saw Rikki's face of fright. She ran over to Remus who was the furthest away from the picture. She jumped on his lap, and buried her face in his chest.  
"They're going to kill me!" she screamed. I looked at Peter with a glare and said, "Put that away." I looked back at Remus and saw him awkwardly patting her back. I went over to my bag to grab my camera, then I sat down next to Peter, and took a picture of Remus and Rikki. Once Remus saw the flash, I said, "You guys are so cute. Remus you should be her wannabe brother." I smiled my famous toothy grin and I got a glare back.  
"Aw, come on Remy. She needs some to look up to that isn't evil, or have a crush on me… you don't have one, right?" I asked after the thought.  
"No. But you won't have a boyfriend in till after school." He said smirking.  
"I already have an annoying brother. I don't need another." I said.  
"Well, that's too bad, because you have three other annoying big brothers." James smirked.  
"But, there's four of us. What about the other one?" Peter asked.  
"Pete,' I started, 'you're the smallest. You may be older then me by a month, but I look older."  
"So, I'm part of the family?" Rikki asked hopefully.  
"Of course you are, you're the little sister." I said. I looked out the window to see the castle.  
"Almost there." I said out loud.  
"Good, I can't wait to prank the Slytherins." Sirius said joyously.  
"Yeah, except Hope and Lily said that if I prank Snivellus this year, she'll burn my comics." I moaned. Everyone except for Rikki moaned. Everyone who knew about the Marauders knows that I'm the brain of the operation.  
"But, she didn't say that I can't give any ideas, like, I don't know, put some permanent make-up that stays on for a month." I continued. All of them grinned except for Rikki.  
"Who's 'Snivellus'?" she asked curiously.  
"One of my sister's friends. I don't know why she's friends with him, greasy haired git." I mumbled the last part.  
"Snivellus is a weird name. Even weirder then my whole name, Rikadora Nymphadora Malfoy, and whenever I think of my last name, I think of a mouse… do I look like a mouse?" She asked after a thought.  
"No, you look more like a… monkey!" I said, thinking about it. I looked at Rikki's face to see that she was smiling maliciously.  
"Hmm… just call me Tails." She laughed a mischievously… and then she fell asleep in Remus' lap.  
"Wow Remus, you didn't say anything and you already bored you to sleep." James laughed.  
"Um, Sunny, you are going to burn that picture, right?" Remus asked, trying not to disturb Rikki.  
"Nope, Mom wants me to take pictures of all my friends, and then make a scrape book. I think I'll call this picture, Lil Sis Rikki and Big Bro Remus." I smirked.  
"Can't wait to see it. Can I have a copy?" Sirius asked, smiling with a glimmer of mischief.  
"Of course, it's perfect blackmail". I said.  
"I hate you all." Remus said. The train stopped, and Remus started shaking Rikki a little to wake her up. She still slept. He does it again but this time harder, and she still sleeps.  
"Just pick her up before the train goes back to London." James said. Remus picked Rikki bridal style and we all went out through the door, down the hall, and off the train.  
"We need to bring her to the boats." I said. We start walking towards the docks and saw Julius.  
"Hey, Ju-Ju Bean! Can you try to wake up Rikki? We got to get in the carriages." James grabbed Rikki and plopped her on the boat he was in.  
"You couldn't have done that more lightly?" I asked irritably.  
"I'm not what you would call… gentle." He replied.  
"You can say that again." Said the greasy git that I know and hate.  
"Snivellus. Have you seen my sister? I haven't seen her in awhile." I said.  
"No, but I did see that Lucius is looking for you." he smirked and walked away.  
"Damn it!" I then saw Malfoy walking this way. "Hide me!" I whispered. We run into the closet carriage, and got in it as fast as we could. When we all got in, I noticed that I was sitting next to Severus. I looked across from me and saw Lily and Hope. Once Sirius and James noticed them, Sirius sat on Hope's left and James on Lily's right.  
"Hey Sizzy, how goes it?" I asked while she looked like she wanted to kill me.  
"Why are you guys in here? Don't you use your own?" Hope asked, glaring at Sirius who put his arm around her shoulders. "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me." She said. He took his arm off of her and whistled innocently.  
"Snape told us that Malfoy was looking for me, and then we saw him and ran to the closest carriage. We didn't know you guys were in here. And James, keep your arms to yourself." I said. Lily looked at James and saw that he was going to hug her. Once he saw her glare he declined. Then she turned to Hope and asked,  
"Wanna switch spots?" Hope nodded and they switched. James and Sirius then looked sad. The rest of the way there was in silence. What felt like forever we finally got there. We got off of the carriage, walked into the Great Hall, and waited for Rikki to be called.  
"Rikadora Malfoy!" McGonagall read off her list.  
"Present!" Rikki shouted sticking her hand in the air. Julius was standing next and he whispered into her ear about something.  
"Oh! Coming!" she ran up to the Sorting Hat thingy, and sat on the chair. McGonagall put the hat on her, and in two minutes it shouted, "Gryffindor!" she jumped with glee, and ran off to the Gryffindor table… with the hat still on.  
"Hello everybody!" she said as she plopped down next to me and Remus. Everyone just stares at her.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked me.  
"You still have the hat on." I whispered back.  
"Oh." She ran back up there, took the hat off, muttered an apology, and then ran back.

"That was fun." She smiled. After a few more names, it was Julius' turn. After two minutes, the hat yells, "Gryffindor!" he walks over with a slight blush on his face.  
_'I wonder what the hat said to him.' _I thought. He took a seat next in between James and Sirius and right across from Rikki.  
"I think this is going to be an eventful year." I said, smiling. Thinking about what could happen this year and the next.

**Merry Christmas! Or, Happy Christmas! And all those other holidays! You know what a great present would be? To review of course!**


	3. The Start of Year 7

**Don't own anything except Sunny, Hope, Charles, Rikki, Julius, and any others I forgot to mention.**

The years at Hogwarts went by fast. It felt like 2nd year was only yesterday, and now its 7th year. A lot has happened since then. Like Rikki said, her parents were going to send her back to Australia after she was sorted in Gryffindor. James asked his mom and dad if she could stay with them. They agreed and she lived there. Over the years she was staying there, her crush for Julius changed to love and the same for him. They started dating in their fifth year when Rikki asked him to Hogsmeade. But not everything was happy. When my parents went on that cruise in second year, they were shot by a terrorist. River couldn't take us in because of his politics and new family, so we've been staying with the Weasley's. River always came by once a month plus birthdays and Christmas. Bill has still been pestering Charles and me about being married. He even got his little brother Charlie into it. Everyday I wake up to, "Are you married yet?" from both of them. Molly's youngest, Percy, whose 1 at the time, was the only one who hasn't done it… yet, but I know he will. Anyways, today is the first day of my 7th year at Hogwarts, and guess what I woke up to.  
"Are you married yet, Auntie Sunny?" Bill and Charlie asked while jumping on me, and calling me Auntie Sunny. They've been calling me that ever since they could talk.  
"Why don't you ask your uncle, okay?" I asked.  
"They already did." I shifted my body up, and I saw Charles dripping wet.  
"Only, they woke you up… drier." He said.

"That's only because they like me more." I smirked.

"Are you guys married or what?" Charlie asked impatiently.  
"Yeah, you guys said you would get married after Hogwarts." Said Bill. Then an idea popped in my head.  
"Would you guys like for us to get married now?" I asked the toddlers.  
"Yes!" they both said.

"I'll go get Hope." I said, getting out of my bed, and out through the door with Charles behind me.  
"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Getting Hope to be the priest." I whispered back, opening Hope's door. I walked through the door, and jumped on Hope's bed.  
"Wake up!" I yelled, still jumping.

"I'm up." She mumbled. I kept on jumping. "I'm up." I still kept on jumping. "STOP JUMPING OR I'LL TELL CHARLES THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" she screamed, pushing me off. My face turned beet red when I remembered that Charles is in the same room.  
"You did not just do that!" I screeched. I made for a lung at her, but something grabbed my waist and pulled me to their chest.  
"Hope, we were wondering if you would be our priest for our fake 'wedding'." Charles said.  
"Bill and Charlie finally got to you, am I right?" she asked.  
"… yes." I mumbled.  
"Well, I would crack to." She said.  
"We're gonna get ready." Charles said, dragging me with him out the door. He drags me into his room, and then he asked me, "Do you really have a crush on me?" his face just as red as mine.  
"Um… maybe." I said, my face growing even more redder.  
"Well, that's good… cause I really like you." he said. My eyes widen.  
"You… you like me?" I asked. The only person who ever said that they like me was Malfoy, and I intend on not liking him back.  
"Yeah." He said bashfully. I smiled. I grabbed the back of his neck, and pushed him down to my height, and kissed him. At first, his reaction was surprise, but then he started to kiss me back.

"Told you they would kiss." We broke our kiss and turn around to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy being held by Hope in front of the door.

"You owe me five chocolate frogs, Bill." Charlie said. Bill grumbles and said, "Fine."  
"So, you guys ready?" Hope smirked.  
"Yeah." We both said breathlessly.  
"Mum! Dad! Get up! We're having a wedding!" Bill yelled, running to his parent's room.  
"William Arthur Weasley! Why are you up at this time?" we heard Molly scream.  
"Uncle Chuck and Auntie Sunny are getting married!" he yelled with joy. We heard some thumping and then we saw Arthur and Molly in front of us.  
"Bill, why don't you take Charlie and Percy and get ready for the day, okay sweetie?" Molly said.

"Okay Mum." He said, grabbing Charlie and Percy's hand, and walked out.

"So, they finally got to you? You owe me two galleons, Molly." Arthur smirked.  
"You couldn't have waited in till Christmas?" Molly asked as she walked down the hall, probably to make breakfast.  
"Why do you bet on my love life? You're worst then Bilius." Charles mumbled.  
"Anything for you, Chuck." Arthur smiled, walking out to the kitchen.

"We'll start the 'ceremony' after breakfast. You guys can start your kissing again." Hope smirked at the last part.  
"I'll start kissing him after you start kissing Sirius." Hope looked a bit disgusted when I said that.  
"I'll kiss him when pigs fly." She said.  
"I'll hold you to that." I smiled, we walked out the door, walked down the hall, and into the kitchen.

**I know it's short; I'm probably not going to be able to write for a while, so I just wrote this today.  
Review.**


	4. A Fake Wedding and the Train

****

I don't own anything but my OCs.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife; you may now kiss the bride." Hope said, smiling. I smiled at Charles and he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. We turned around towards everyone else. Molly looked like she was crying, Arthur was smiling, Percy was sitting in his mom's lap, wondering what was going on, and Charlie and Bill were smiling with wide smiles.  
"Okay, now you three need to get ready for Hogwarts. Arthur, you're going to be late for your meeting." Molly said. We all nodded and went to our separate rooms. I looked through my bags, making sure that I have everything.  
Non-Important School Books-Check  
Books that I like-Check  
School Robes-Check  
Clothes that I like-Check  
12' Unicorn Horn Hazel Wand-Check  
Broom-Check  
Comics-…  
"HOPEFUL LEE WHITE! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY COMICS?" I yelled, running out of my room and into Hope's room.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.  
"Oh yes you do. You always hated my comics. You think that I love them more then you." I said.

"Sunny, you're 17. Do you really need those?" she asked.

"I like comics and you know it. Besides, I was going to show James and Sirius the Justice League, issue #126-134. We've been waiting all year to find out what happened after #125." I said.  
"Did you look in your backpack?" she asked after a sigh.  
"…no." I mumbled. I left the room and back into my own room, looked into my backpack, and found my comics.  
"Found them!" I yelled.  
"Good! Now hurry up! We have to leave for the train in five minutes!" I heard her faint voice down the hall.  
"Kay!" I grabbed my trunk and backpack and ran from my room, only to be knocked down by Charles.

"Hello." I said, my face getting as red as my hair.  
"Uh, it's okay… I actually wanted to know if, you would like to go too the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" he asked, his face just as red as mine.  
"Sure, anything for my 'husband'." I smiled. I went up on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I'll see you later." I smiled. I left the hall and into the kitchen to find Molly packing some sandwiches.  
"You like tuna, right Sunny?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Yup. We leaving soon?" I asked.  
"Yes, just as soon as I get down making these sandwiches. This one is the last one." She smiled. It took her one minute and then she was finished.  
"Hope! Charles! We're leaving!" she yelled. They came down the stairs, and we were ready to leave.  
"I won't be able to see you off today. Have fun on your last year. You three have grown so fast." She started to tear up.  
"Aw, Molly, you know you will never get rid of us. I don't think anyone would want to stay away after eating your cooking. And I hope you get a girl this time." I smiled. I forgot to mention that Molly was pregnant again. I swear, Molly and Arthur shag like rabbits.  
"I hope I get a girl this time too. After having three boys, I need a girl." She smiled.  
"Now, off you go. I'll see you at Christmas." We all went out the door and started walking to the outside of the Apparition barrier. I'm so glad that we finally have our apparition license.  
"On the count of three." Hope started, "One…"  
"Two…" Charles continued.  
"Three!" I finished. Then we had the pulling feeling and all of a sudden we were in the alley next to King Cross.

"Let's go get a trolley." Charles said. We found three, one for each of us, then started to walk towards Platform 9 ¾.  
"Sir, where is Platform 9 ¾?" a little kid asked.  
"Every year! Why do people always do that!" screeched the conductor. I burst out laughing.  
"I love seeing that every year." I said through giggles.  
"It never get's old." Charles smiled.  
"Sunny!" I turned around just in time to see Rikki jump me.  
"I've missed you soooooooooo much! Even though I love James and Julius, I missed having a girl to talk to!" she said thickly in her Australian accent.  
"How is James and Julius?" I asked. Over the summer their mom and dad were killed by this new Dark Lord called Voldemort. I came over to their place to comfort them; Sirius was there to since he ran away from his home last summer. I haven't seen them since July.  
"They're getting better… but I think the only thing to get James happy is if Lily Evans went to Hogsmeade with him." She frowned.  
"That could be arranged." I said. I then caught sight of James, Remus, and Sirius.  
"Over here Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs!" I shouted. You might be wandering why I'm calling them that. Well, in 3rd year we found out that Remus is a werewolf. He thought that we wouldn't want to be his friend anymore after we found out, but instead, we found a way to help him. First time I ever saw Sirius and James in a library without me or Remus forcing them. We found out that if we can change into an animal and a werewolf bit us we wouldn't become one. It took us about three years in till we became animagus. My animal form is a timber wolf; they called me Timber because of that. Rikki became a monkey like I expected. We still call her Tails though. Peter became a rat and we call him Wormtail. James is a stag, that's why we call him Prongs, and we call Sirius Padfoot because he can change into a big black dog. We didn't want to let Remus feel left behind, so we started to call him Moony because of his 'furry problem'.  
"Hey Timber, you seen Wormtail?" Remus asked.  
"No, but guess what? I made Quidditch Captain!" I shouted. In second year I tried out for Keeper and got in.  
"That's wonderful. Did you hear that I made Head Boy?" James asked. My jaw dropped.  
"Lily isn't going to like that." I said.  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
"Me and Hope dropped by over the summer and she told us that she's Head Girl." I explained.  
"I'm going to love this year. I get to share a common room with my Lily flower." James said in a dreamy voice.  
"Hey, Sunny, did-"  
"No, Padfoot." I said cutting off Sirius.  
"But you didn't-"  
"I know you to well. You were going to ask if Hope asked about you. You ask the same thing every year. Now, come on, let's get on the train." I smiled.

**Happy Boxing Day! A great present would be for you to review.**


	5. On the Train and annoying my Sizzy

**TheAnnoyingOne97: If I say that I don't own Harry Potter I will cry, so instead, I'm having my oc, Charles Weasley do it for me instead.  
Charles:**** TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own anything but me, Sunny, Hope, Rikki, and Julius.  
****TheAnnoyingOne97: Thanks *sniff* Chuck *ball out crying by now* Why couldn't I be born before J.K. Rowling? Does the world hate me or something? *curls up on the floor and sucks her thumb*  
Sunny: I think she's crazier than Rikki.  
Rikki: Well you have to be crazy yourself to think of a character like me.  
Hope: True, so very true.  
TheAnnoyingOne97: Can we start this before I cry more?**

"You got married? I thought we agreed no boys in till you're 30!" James yelled from his seat next to Sirius and Peter.  
"First, it was a fake wedding, Bill and Charlie got to us. Second, you know that I had a crush on Charles since I met him and he finally asked me out. And third, you didn't have the same reaction last year when Rikki and Julius started dating." I said from my seat in between Remus and Rikki.  
"Well, Rikki is dating my brother. I know Julius is treating her well." He replied.  
"And Charles has been your friend since he took that detention for us in first year." I smirked.  
"I disagree with Prongs on this." Remus said.  
"Thank you Romulus." I smiled, saying my nickname for him.  
"No boys in till you're fifty." He said afterwards. My smile disappeared.  
"I like that idea Moony." Sirius smiled.  
"I thought you would, Padfoot." Remus smirked.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you." I grumbled. There was a knock on the door and it slid open to revile Hope and Lily.  
"Hey Sunny, I forgot to give you some money for the trolley." Hope said giving me some money.  
"Thanks Hope. Hey Lily, how's life in the Muggle World since the last time I came over?" I asked.  
"Petunia got married to this awful man, Vernon Dursley. He's as big as a blimp." She said.  
"What's a blimp?" James asked.  
"An airship without a rigid framework that often uses helium gas as its lifting agent." Rikki explained. We all stared at her with wide eyes.  
"That's right, I'm not just a pretty thing, I'm also smart." She smirked.  
"Clown." I said.  
"Moony!" she moved from her seat and jumped on Remus, hiding her face in his chest.  
"Make the bad clown go away." She whimpered.  
"Do you have to do that every year?" Remus asked me.  
"Because it's tradition. And also because you said I can't date in till I'm 50." I smirked.  
"It's too bad you're married already, isn't it?" Hope smirked.  
"Do you want to marry me?" Sirius asked. Hope had a look of disgust on her face.  
"Well, after knowing him for years, you got to admit, you kinda walked into that one." I smiled.  
"I'll see you later Hope, I'm going to be late for the Perfect Meeting." Lily said.  
"I'll come with you Lilyflower." James smirked.  
"Don't follow me, Potter." Lily sneered.  
"Oh, but I have to. You see, I made Head Boy." His face still smirking.  
"I thought Remus was going to be Head Boy this year." She said.  
"I thought you said you were going to be late. Chop, Chop." I smirked. Lily looked at Hope with a look that says _'help me'_. Hope just shrugged and looked like she was sorry.  
"See ya later Lils. I'm going to sit with Alice." Hope said.  
"No you won't. I need your help with potions." I said just as she was about to leave out through the door.  
"Fine, we can do it in mine and Alice's compartment." She said.  
_'Why are you making this harder than it needs to be?' _I thought.  
"But Peter needs help too, don't you Pete?" I asked, using my _'go along with it or die' _face.  
"But I-" he got elbowed by Sirius, knowing perfectly well what I was up too.  
"I mean, yes, if I don't get a good grade this year, they'll fail me." He said.  
"Fine." She said, taking a seat next to me.  
"Great, but first, we need snacks. Come on Wormtail, let's go find the trolley." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.  
"Remus, don't you have something to go look for?" I asked, giving him my _'trying to hook my sister up with one of my best friends' _look.  
"Yeah, I have to get something. Come on Tails, you can help me." He said dragging her out the door behind him. I closed the door and put a charm on it. I know that my sister is smarter than me, and can get herself out of locked rooms, but I put a certain charm were they have to kiss each other to get out.  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked me as we walk down the hall.  
"I put a charm on the door. Neither of them can get out in till they kiss." I smirked.  
"Now all I have to do is make a pig fly, and then I'll have a new brother in-law." I continued.  
"What does it have to do with a pig?" he asked.  
"She told me that she would kiss him if a pig was flying. Want to help?" I asked.  
"I do!" Rikki raised her hand, but Remus put it down, leaving a pouting Rikki.  
"Remy! You know that I like pigs! They scare away the evil clowns!" she said as we walked down the hall.  
"Anyways, I'm going to see Chuck. Want to come with?" I asked.  
"Sure. But we are stopping by the trolley, right?" Peter asked.  
"Do you always think about your stomach first?" I teased.  
"… maybe." He grumbled.  
"Fine, I need to get some chocolate frogs anyways." I sighed. We walked around for about ten minutes in till we found the trolley.  
"5 galleons worth of chocolate frogs and loquacious wands please." I smiled.  
"Same here." Peter said.  
"I'll take the whole lot!" Rikki shouted with glee.  
"Well, if it isn't my insane little sister, and her friends." We all turned around to see Rikki's big brother, Lucius Malfoy.  
"What do you want now?" I asked with as much annoyance I could muster at the time… which was a lot.  
"I think you know what want." He smirked, trying to act sexy.  
_'What do the girls in Slytherin see in him?' _I thought.He was about to push me up against a wall before I saw my savior.  
"Hey Chuck!" I pushed past Malfoy and hooked my arms around Charles and pushed him down into a kiss.  
"Sunny. What did I say about boys?" I let go of Charles and saw Remus being held back by Rikki and Peter. I turned to look at Malfoy and saw his mouth opened wide.  
"What's taking you so long, Lucius?" we all turn around to see Sirius' little brother, Regulus Black.  
"Hey Reggie." Rikki waved. Before her parents dropped her off to Australia, Rikki told me that the Blacks and the Malfoys wanted to set up an arranged marriage between the two of them. They would always spend time together so they would get used to each other, but after an incident that made Rikki go insane when she was four, her family disowned her and sent her off to live with her mother's parents and broke off the engagement. They're still good friends and kept in contact after all those years. I'm rambling, aren't I? I hate when that happens. Anyways, back to the story.  
"Hey Rikki, how was your summer?" he asked.  
"Why are you talking to a blood traitor?" Malfoy asked snidely.  
"Why do you have a crush on a mudblood?" he asked back with a smirk.  
"Well I'm glad you love me. I always thought you hated me." I said sarcastically.  
"Just because my brother likes your sister, doesn't mean I like your family." He said.  
"SUNSHINE RAY WHITE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I heard my sister's _delicate _vocals shout.  
"Well you know how to call 'em." I smirked. "I better tell her how to get out. Coming Rikki?" I asked as if I was asking what meat I should bye.  
"Sure… I hope if they have kids I get to be the godmother." Rikki said as we walked down.  
"3…2…1." I mumbled and then I heard Remus, Peter, and Charles say, "Hey, wait up!" at the same time.  
"Well hurry it up. If I wait any longer and don't tell Hope how to get out, she'll kill me with a teaspoon." I said.  
"And she'll probably kill Remy in the process." Rikki said smiling.  
"Why would she kill me?" Remus asked.  
"She doesn't think I'm smart enough to find a spell like this… and I went through your stuff last year and stole your library book about charms." I mumbled the last part.  
"I've been looking for that book for months! Why did you take it?" Remus screamed at me, putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me like mad, and for some reason I saw steam coming from his ears.  
"Did you have pepper imp or something? I see steam coming out." I said. Then he stopped shaking me after we heard a cough. We turned around and saw Sirius and Hope.  
"How did you get out?" I asked, my mouth wide open.  
"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll get flies." Hope smiled.  
"Answer the question." I asked again, truly astonished about how they got out.  
"Don't you remember last year about how I was trying to get Prongs and Lily together?" Sirius asked. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, you used the same charm I just used on you. Instead of Lily getting trapped in the broom closet, it was me because James thought I was Lily because of my hair color. The only way we got out was because Andrew Wood got us out when he was looking for his broom." I said, remembering how I was stuck in there for six hours.  
"I told Hope about it, she said she would kiss me, but only if I didn't bother her again." Sirius explained.  
"Can I be the godmum?" Rikki asked interrupting Sirius.  
"What?" both Hope and Sirius asked mortified.  
"When you two start shagging like rabbits, of course! Can I please be the godmother? Pretty, pretty please? With a chocolate frog on top?" Rikki pleaded, her big golden eyes softened into puppy eyes.  
"We haven't even started dating yet! Let alone that!" Hope said all flustered, her face getting redder.  
"But you are going to start dating, right? I mean, I'm the younger twin and I already started." I said.  
"I agreed to **one **date to Hogsmeade. If he acts like a gentleman, I might consider it." Hope said.  
"Don't mess this up, Padfoot. I would like to have a new brother-in-law by the end of the year." I smiled.  
"What are you guys talking about?" we all jumped at the sound of a new voice and turned to see Lily.  
"Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" I shouted.  
"Sorry, we heard Hope shouting, and wanted to see what happened." James said as he was walking up behind Lily.  
"Wormtail you owe five galleons." Remus said smirking.  
"Not so fast Moony, I betted that they would kiss before we got to Hogwarts. You two owe me 10 galleons each." I said, my smirk growing bigger as Remus' smirk disappeared and grew into a frown.  
"You betted on me?" I looked over at Hope and saw steam coming out of her ears.  
"Did you eat a pepper imp too?" I asked.  
"Yes, actually I did… now answer the question." She said firmly.  
"We didn't just bet on you, we also did it with James and Lily. Peter owes Remus five because he thought that James and Lily would get together first, but they both owe me ten each because I knew that you two would kiss before we got to Hoggy-Warty!"I said all in one breath.  
"I want at least five galleons." Hope mumbled.  
"Can I be the maid of honor?" I asked.  
"Only if I get to be yours." She smiled.  
"AHA! So you are getting married!" I said with joy and pointed at her.  
"I hate you." She grumbled.  
"I love you too sizzy." I said using my nick-name for her that she hates.  
"Why do you call me that?" she asked.  
"I call River bubby, might as well call you sizzy." I said.  
"But why 'sizzy'?" she asked.  
"Sounds cooler then sissy." I explained. "How was the meeting?" I asked Lily and James.  
"Fine, we're going to be-"  
"That's great, now, if you will excuse us, we have to get change into our uniform." I said bursting James bubble.  
"You set me up like last year." He mumbled.  
"Yeah, but we really have to get changed." I said grabbing Hope and Lily's hands and dragged them off with Rikki and on tail.

**Sorry it took a while to write, what inspired me to write today was when I called my sister this nick-name that I like using but she hates it. She asked me, 'Why do you always call me sizzy?' and I replied, 'Well, I call Talon (my brother) bubby, might as well call you sizzy.' And thus, the idea for this chapter was born.  
Review please.**

**  
**


	6. Rikki tells us something important

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I haven't written for a while, so I thought I would write something. By the way, I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, I have to use Microsoft Works Word Processor, which really sucks because whenever I post something up it comes out : TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own anything but people that you never heard of. She's just a poor nobody that won't be worth anything in her life. ****JTheAnnoyingOne97: Thank you Sunny, I see where Cassie gets it from. LSunny: Gets what? TheAnnoyingOne97: Just start it already. L_**

"I hate long speeches." I mumbled. Dumbledore was doing his beginning of the year speech and I was hungry as hell. I didn't eat anything on the train, and now Dumbledore was torturing me."And now, I think I will end this speech before we lose a student." Dumbledore chuckled as he looked at me. He clapped his hands and the greatest thing in the world appeared in front of me."Chicken Wings!" I shouted as I grabbed a wing. I moaned in between bites."How are you my twin?" Hope asked, her face full of disgust."You are ashamed of me!" I screamed, fake crying as I ate another bite."Aw, you made her cry." James said as he took a bit out of a chicken leg."Ribs!" Rikki shouted when she noticed them. She grabbed a rib and took a bit out of it, getting sauce on her cheek. Everyone looked at her."What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked innocently."Let me get it." Julius said as he leaned towards Rikki and licked it off."Better?" she asked."Yeah, I' still missed some." he said pointing at her lips."Can you get it?" she smiled. He smiled back… and then they started to make out."I just had to push her on the stairs." I mumbled. "Well you were the one who thought they would be cute together… and besides, I always wanted a sister." James smirked as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Julius and Rikki only stopped for one minute to stick their tongues out at James… and then they started to make out again."I'm eating here! Can't you two be normal an do that in a broom closet!" Sirius shouted at them, only for them to just ignore him."I hate you right now Tails." Sirius mumbled as he took a bite of some spaghetti."Oh! That reminds me! Check out my tattoo!" Rikki said as she pulled apart from Julius. She lifted up her sleeve to show a monkey jumping around literally."Don't you just love magic! It can make anything move!" she shouted. I laughed."I wish I can get one, but Molly said and I quote, 'as long as you live under my roof you cannot get a tattoo or anymore piercing!' Chuck, we need to get our own place." I said as Chuck chocked on his chicken."Wh-what?" he stuttered. Remus looked like he was going to blow a gasket."There will be no living with boyfriends while I'm still alive." he said firmly."Oh please, we're probably going to share an apartment with some friends." I said."Me and Julius can live with you." Rikki said as she handed her 'special' lemonade to Pete."Do you want my 'special' lemonade, Petey?" she asked him. He nodded and took a sip."Rikki, what have I told you about your 'special' lemonade?" Hope asked from her spot."I don't know, you've never told me." she said with an innocent face.

"You might end up how River did." Hope said as Sirius tried to put his arm around her shoulders. She swatted him once she felt him."What happened to him?" Peter asked after filling his face with food."He and his girlfriend got really drunk one night, and the next thing I know, me and Hope become aunties." I said while sipping my juice."Was it a boy or a girl! I do love babies! I can't wait to have one! What about you Julius!" Rikki asked nervously as she jumped from her seat, knocking food around her. "What!" he chocked on his chicken wing."Forget I said anything." Hope mumbled as she ate her spaghetti."I'll remember to use protection sis." I said trying to comfort her."That makes me feel so much better." she said as she hit her head on table."It's okay my Hopeful, we'll wait intil you're ready." Sirius said as he rubbed her shoulders."Get your arms off before I dismember you." she growled. After he heard that he pulled his hand off and grinned sheepishly."And I'm not your Hopeful." she growled as she stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you later Lil. Night Ray." and she left. "Was it something I said?" Sirius asked. I just face palmed."You guys haven't even went out yet and you're already talking about… um, you know! My sister isn't like the sluts you used to date. Now, go apologies, and make sure you become my brother-in-law. And remember, don't treat her like your old whores. Treat her the way she should be treated." I ordered. He nodded and left the table to find Hope and apologies."Hey Timber… can I talk to you? I need to tell you something." Rikki said to me nervously."Sure Tails. We can go talk." we both got up from the table and we left the Great Hall, and we walked outside to the lake. When we got there we sat down at our favorite tree that we always went to when we have something to talk about."So… what's up?" I asked her."You know when James and Julius parents died, we were all sad?" she asked seriously."Yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked confused."We all had a way to feel better. James was flying, while mine and Julius was… sex." she said quietly."What? Does James know about this?" I asked concerned."No, but that's not the point. The point is that the first time we did it we didn't use protection. We didn't know what the outcome would be…" she said slowly, I could see tears in her eyes."You're pregnant!" I asked really loudly."Shh! Not so loud! I don't know if I am. But I have been puking every morning and-and I eat more then I used too. I have the test right here but I'm too afraid to pee." she said, crying harder. I pulled her into a hug."Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Let's go to the bathroom and try to make you pee." I said calmly, pulling her up with me. She nodded and wiped her eyes as she got up. I put my arm around her shoulders, and we started to walk to Moaning Myrtles bathroom._After Rikki Used the Test"Okay, it has been five minutes. I think we can look." I said, pointing at the test."Oh! I don't want to look!" she shouted."Well neither do I!" I screamed. I didn't want to touch something that someone peed on."I'll do it!" we both looked up to see Moaning Myrtle floating above us. She glided over to the test and simply said, "Congratulation, you're going to be a mother. Now get out of my bathroom." she then screeched and flew to her toilet."Oh my God! How am I going to tell Julius! Oh my God! Remus and Sirius are going to kill him! The father of my child is going to die!" she cried. I pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back."They aren't going to kill him. Remus might maul him, but he'll still be alive and take care of you and the baby." I said in a soothing voice."How am I going to tell Julius? How am I going to tell my parents? Sure I hate them, but they should still know." she said, tears streaming down her face."Shh. Don't worry. Come on, we need to go talk to Madam Pomfrey." I said, pulling her up."Why! We can't tell anyone!" she shouted."We have to make sure the baby is okay, and plus, you have to leave school." I said sadly. Rikki is my best girl friend and I don't want her to leave."But I don't want to leave!" she sobbed even more.

'_Mood swings came in.'_ I thought."Come on, before the boys start looking for us." I took her hand gently and we walked to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, we saw Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black."Um, Madam Pomfrey, can we talk to you in private?" I asked her."In a minute Miss. White. Now I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about you're situation after I'm done with Miss. White and Miss. Malfoy. Just wait right here, Miss. Black." Pomfrey told Narcissa. She nodded, and said, "Hello Rikki, Sunny."Even though Narcissa is a Slytherin, she's actually nice."This way please." Pomfrey said, leading us into her office(does she have an office?). She sat behind her desk and motioned us to sit in the remaining chairs."Now, what is the problem?" she asked us. I nudged Rikki a bit, motioning to her too talk."Um… well, you see… I um… got pregnant over the summer." she mumbled. "Well, I'm guessing the father is Julius Potter, am I correct?" Pomfrey asked. Rikki nodded."Well, if you will please wait outside with Miss. Black, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore." the nurse said like it was normal.

'_How many kids get pregnant here?' _I asked myself as me and Rikki walked over to sit with Narcissa."So, what are you in for?" she asked us."I got knocked up." Rikki said pouting."Me too." Narcissa mumbled."Did Lucius fuck you? Or some other guy?" Rikki asked, smiling a little bit."Lucius." she replied."Really? Yes! I get to be an auntie..! Oh my God. Not only am I going to be a mummy, but an aunt… I'm growing old!" Rikki said crying."I know!" and then Narcissa started to cry. They both held on to each other and sobbed._'Why am I the one who always has to deal with hormonal pregnant women?' _I asked myself. I had to deal with Molly and River's wife, Ellie. I gave a big sigh and hugged them."Please stop crying. You're not old. If anyone is old, it's me. I'm older then cheese." I joked, trying to get them to laugh. I saw them both crack a smile and smiled myself. The doors then opened to reveal Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall and Slughorn."Hello Miss. Black, Miss. Malfoy. How are you two doing?" he asked them."Good actually. So, Prof Head, you going to send us home?' Rikki asked. The professor smiled and chuckled slightly."Yes, we are sending you two home tomorrow. I'm sure you would like to talk to the fathers, so I'll send you off." he said smiling. He then turned to me and said, "Thank you for helping Miss. Malfoy.""You're welcome Dumbledore." I smiled. We left the Hospital Wing. We continued to walk all the way to the Great Hall. Me and Rikki left Narcissa at the entrance and walked over to the Gryffindor table were we left our friends. When we got there Rikki went straight to Julius."Hey Ju-Ju Bean, can I talk to you?" she asked him. He nodded and they left."So what did you talk about?" James asked."Rikki will tell you soon." I said as I grabbed my chicken leg that I left._Later on in the Common Room"Guys… we have to tell you something." Julius said to the Marauders."I'm… pregnant." Rikki said, unconsciously putting her hands on her stomach. Remus jumped from the couch he was sitting on and ran to Julius with a murderous look on his face. Remus tackled Julius and started to choke him."Remus!" I shouted while Rikki screamed. James rushed over to Remus and tried to pull him off of his brother."Remus get off of him!" he shouted at him. Sirius and I ran over and tried to help while Rikki ran to get help. After we finally got Remus away from Julius and tied him to a chair, Rikki came down with Lily and Hope."Yup. I knew this would happen." Rikki said as she walked over to Julius and put her hands on his face."Are you okay baby?" she asked him."Yeah I'm fine. Just got tackled by a seventh year again. Nothing big." he laughed."Good…" and then she slapped him, "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again Julius Henry Potter!" then she hugged him."Mood swings defiantly came." I said out of the blue."Let me guess, Julius got Rikki pregnant, and when they told you guys Remus tried to kill Julius… did I miss anything?" Hope said to me."Pretty much… did you get packed yet, Rikki?" I asked."Not yet. Julius said that he's coming with me when I go live with Arthur and Molly." she smiled. "Oh, guess what Sirius." she continued."You're going to name your baby Sirius Jr.!" he guessed."Hell no. Lucy got Narcissa knocked up. Come on Julius, we have to pack." she took his hand and went up the stairs."Well… I'm sleepy. Night." I went up the stairs and into the common room and when my head hit the pillow I fell straight to sleep._

**I know in my 'Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban' story Rikki got pregnant in the summer of her sixth year, but I did the math and realized that then Sabrina would be 14 instead of 15 like she should be. Hope you like the chapter. Review or I might kill you *evil Rikki laugh***


	7. My Valentine Day With The Man I Love

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Hey! I wanted to do a Valentine Day one today, seeing as it's tomorrow**** I'll even write about a six month pregnant Rikki and a eight month Molly! Don't you just love pregnant woman and their hormones! Very entertaining if you ask me! Happy Valentine Day!**

It has been five months since Rikki and Julius left Hogwarts. The last time we saw them was during Christmas, when Rikki and Julius got married. She was three months at the time, and Molly four. We fond out that Molly is having twins! And boys at that! She needs a girl _so_ badly. I would have cracked if I didn't have a girl. Well, at least the Weasley clan can spread… and probably rule the world*evil laugh there*, but anyways, today is the day of love, and I'm being jumped on by my twin.  
"Wake up! I need your help!" she screamed.  
"Ask Lily." I mumbled sleepily into my pillow. It was 7:30, and if it's a weekend, then I won't wake up intil 1:00 p.m.  
"I can't! I need a present for Sirius, and you know him better then anyone else!" she shouted in my ear. After her and Sirius' first Hogsmeade trip they started going out, and it's their first Valentine Day, same with me and Chuck.  
"Why didn't youget him something? I'm usually the one who does stuff the last second, and I already got Chuck something." I said as I pulled myself away from my pillow.  
"I know, but I don't know what he wants." she pouted. I gave a big sigh, and got out of bed, reaching for the Marauder Map.  
"We'll sneak into Hogsmeade." I said as I grabbed my jeans and pulled them up.  
"But the trip isn't intil twelve." she said confused. I took off my pajama shirt and put on a bra.  
"Then we better get started, now should we." I smirked, "Go wake up Lily, I'm sure she would want to have some fun." I continued, pulling on a black shirt with The Flash symbol, and says 'Super Hero in Training'.  
"You sure she would want to do this? She hates breaking the rules." Hope said.  
"But I need someone's opinion on a dress! You know the girl code!" I said, putting on socks and my shoes. I picked up my pillow and threw it our 'triplet'. Nothing happened. I threw another pillow. Again, nothing happened. I then threw a book and got a reaction.  
"What is it!" she growled. Rule number one in the girl's dorm, never throw a book at a sleeping Lily... unless you want to die an early death.  
"We're going to Hogsmeade, and you're going." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with as much force as possibly.  
"Lily you got fat!" I shouted with a huff.  
"Don't call me fat! And I can get up by myself!" she pulled her hand away from me and got up from her bed.  
"Why do I have to go though?" she asked, putting on her clothes.  
"Hope, being the genius she is, forgot to get Sirius a present, and I need a new outfit for my date with Chuck, and since you're my best girlfriend, you have to help me!" I whined. I always get what I want if I whine. In my first year I wanted Remus' chocolate frogs, but Remus being Remus, wouldn't give it to me because he's like Gollum. Won't let anyone touch his 'precious' chocolate. Even when I cried he wouldn't budge. And then I started whining and he gave up. But back to the present.  
"Fine, I'll go." she mumbled. I smiled.  
"Good, let's go get breakfast. I need some bacon." I grabbed their hands and dragged them down the stairs. when we got to the common room we saw Chuck and the Marauders in a huddle around a table.  
"What are you doing?" when they heard my voice their heads shoot up and they looked slightly panicked. They all reached their hands to the table and put them on something, like they were trying to hide something.  
"Morning!" they said at the same time.  
"What are you doing?" I asked again, cocking my head a bit.  
"Nothing." they said together. Chuck grabbed the thing that they were hiding and put it in his pocket. He smiled at me and walked towards me. I let go of Lily and Hope's hands and jumped him, putting my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.  
"Hey handsome. What's in the pocket?" I asked, taking one hand away from his neck and trying to get too his pocket.  
"You're present. But you can't look at it yet. Wait for our date." he said, taking one hand off my waist and grabbing my hand that was trying to get the gift out of his pocket.  
"You're no fun. But okay. Me and the girls have to sneak into Hogsmeade for something, promise not to miss me?" I asked.  
"Promise." we lean towards each other and start kissing.  
"Shield your innocent eyes Peter." I heard James say. I broke the kiss and saw Sirius covering Pete's eyes.  
"Sirius, Wormtail has seen Rikki and Julius kiss _thousands_ of times... that reminds me, what do you think they're doing right now?" I asked them. They all shrugged.  
_'Hope they're having fun.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

At The Burrow

"Julius Henry Potter! Were are my chocolate covered strawberries!" Rikki shouted from her seat on the couch with Molly.  
"Arthur! Get me a chocolate covered pickle with sprinkled anchovies! And lemonade!" Molly shouted, knitting a pink baby footy pajamas for Rikki's baby. Ever since they fond out it was going to be a girl, Molly went crazy. She wanted to spoil the little thing so much. So far, the baby have about 50 clothes.  
"Make that two, Ginger!" Rikki shouted. In the kitchen, the men were panting, and trying to hide from their wives.  
"How did you get through this the _first_ time!" Julius asked, wondering how this man is still alive.  
"A lot of hiding. Now, we better get them what they want before they kill us." Arthur said. They both got up and went to get what their wives wanted.  
"Mummy got you wiped." The two men turned to see Bill and Charlie smiling.  
"Julius this baby is hungry! I'm pretty sure it wants to eat something! So get me my strawberries!" Rikki shouted while Julius winced.  
"Auntie Rikki also got you wiped." Charlie smirked.  
"Are we really going to Uncle Bilius' house?" Bill asked.  
"Yes. Me and mummy are going to do something special for today." Arthur said as he flicked his wand and Molly's snack started to get itself together.  
"Arthur, can you make Rikki's too? I'm not 17 yet." Julius asked sheepishly.  
"Sure." Arthur said, pitying the poor boy. He waved his wand and the strawberries flew into the chocolate sauce and came out. Julius smiled at this, and went on thinking what his wife would think.  
_'My wife. I still can't believe it'_ he thought happily. Sure his wife is being a bitch, but he married her because of that, and loves it... that, and he got her knocked up. He shook his head and grabbed the plate of strawberries, and walked out to the living room. He smiled when he saw Rikki rubbing her belly.  
_'I'm having a girl. I hope she has her daddy's eyes.'_ Rikki thought smiling, thinking about what her daughter is going to look like. She looked away from her belly and saw Julius, and smirked.  
"Well it's about time I got those strawberries. Your little girl here has been kicking for some. And I'm not joking, she really did sock it in my stomach." she said, wincing when the baby kicked again.  
"Sorry sweetie. I wanted to make them just right. I mean, the last time I made something wrong for you, you threw it at my face." he joked, handing her the plate. She smiled up at him, but her face then dropped and tears started to form in her eyes.  
"I don't deserve you! You should have left me! I can't believe you love me so much!" she sobbed. Some husbands would worry and try to comfort their pregnant wives if they started to cry, but Julius knew better. Rikki always hated to be pitied, and he knew that, that is what she'll feel. He just shook his head and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, his free hand on her belly.  
"You know that isn't true. If anything, I don't deserve you. Yeah, you are probably the most crazy person I know, but I'm the most serious person you know. We balance each other out, and our daughter is going have both of us in her. She'll be perfect because of your sense of humor, and hopefully she'll just get a quarter of me, and all of you." he said as he rubbed her belly, kissing her temple.  
"Aw." they both turned to see Molly and Arthur watching them.  
"Why don't you say something romantic like that about me!" Molly asked, her mood swing kicking in again.  
"Cause I'm not good with words. I got you your pickle." he handed her the plate and she smiled, and took a bit. Rikki looked away from them, and looked at Julius.  
"What are we going to do today?" she asked. Julius just smiled.  
"It's going to be a surprise." he said.  
"No clowns, right?" she asked.  
"Heaven forbid." he smiled. She smiled as well, and snuggled into him.  
"I love you." she breathed, smelling cinnamon.  
"I love you." he said, smelling her vanilla scent. He couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts

"I'm sure they're having fun, now lets get going! I still need to get... that special thing." Hope said, pulling me off of Chuck, but making me fall in the end.  
"Why do you aways do that?" I mumbled to myself. She pulled me up and dragged me out of the common room, Lily following behind.  
"Bye guys! See you later! Don't forget our date Black! Or I might have to break up with you!" she joked. She continued to drag me out to the One Eyed Witch.

* * *

With The Marauders

"Oh no! She's going to break up with me!" Sirius yelled, his hands covering his eyes while his head hit the table.  
"She's not going to break up with you, just so long as you make it there on time." James said, rubbing his back.  
"Yeah, I know that! But I forgot to get her something! It's our first Valentine Day, and also our last!" he screamed. Remus just shook his head and grabbed the Daily Prophet, role it up, and hit the weeping Sirius on the head.  
"What was that for!" Sirius shouted as his head sprung up.  
"Just go get her a present now. We can go off to Hogsmeade and look for something." Remus advised. Sirius perked up when he heard that.  
"Yes! Chuck, you have to come with! You're the only one out of all of us that know her best! So please, help me!" He begged, shaking him by the shoulders.  
"But I need to get everything ready for my date with Sunny. And you saw what I'm going to get her, I need to make everything perfect." Chuck said, calmly taking Sirius' hands off of him. Sirius just whimpered and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Chuck tried not looking at him, but soon gave up.  
"Fine, but it can't be long, and I'm leaving before lunch. Got it?" he asked. Sirius smiled like a fool, and shake his head yes.  
"Good, now lets get going before your time limit runs out." Chuck said, running his hand through his red hair and standing up. He walked to the portrait and went through, Remus following. It took about a minute for two before the rest of the guys noticed.  
"Hey wait!" they shouted and ran out, trying to catch up.

* * *

With The girls

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Hope said as she put a picture of her and Sirius kissing on the train into a frame.  
"Aren't you glad I took a picture of one of the best moments of your life without  
asking you?" I asked. I forgot that I placed in a camera into the compartment and charmed it to go off when they kissed. I gave her the idea of buying a red frame and give him the picture. Now all three of us are walking to a dress store to go buy my dress for my date.  
"It has to be perfect! It's our first Valentine Day together, and I have a feeling it's going to be one to remember!" I said, giggling with glee.  
"All right, just remember to come down from cloud nine, okay." Lily joked. But what she said was true. I did feel like I was flying above the clouds.  
"But I don't want to come down! It's such a a wonderful feeling! You know Lily, you would feel the same if you started to date someone, like, I don't know... James." I hinted, smiling.  
"As if! Maybe if he tries to be more mature, I might consider it." Lily said after a thought. I smiled and shook my head, taking out The Marauders Map and looking at it. When I looked at Honeydukes, I saw five familiar names.  
"They did not!" I shouted, the so few people around us looking at me like I'm crazy... which I am, but I don't need someone else to tell me.  
"What?" Lily asked. I handed her the map to look. "Of course they did that." she continued, handing the map back to me.  
"What? What is it?" Hope asked confused.  
"The guys are in Honeydukes." I said, turning into Gladrags Wizardwear, the girls following behind me.  
"Lets just ignore them and hope they don't see us. I haven't even warp Sirius' present yet!" Hope said, looking around for a dress.  
"Okay, I need something classy, but not something old. It can't be something to flashy, not so many ruffles, and nothing poofy." I told them. We looked around the store for about two hours, in till something caught my eye. It was a white dress, nothing fancy, but it was still beautiful. It was one of those dresses that you tie behind the neck. It was a knee length dress with ruffles on the bottom(see on my profile).  
"I found one you guys!" I shouted out to the girls. They looked up from the dresses they were looking at, and walked towards me.  
"Isn't it beautiful! Hope! I need your white sandals to go with it." I said sheepishly.  
"Just bring them back in one piece. Last time I let you wear something of mine, you left my flip-flops at the bottom of the ocean." she grumbled madly. I just laughed sheepishly.  
"Let's go buy the dress now. I'm gonna look so hot!" I said jumping to the front desk.  
"Just put a coat on. We don't want you getting a cold." Lily advised. My smile slipped into a frown.  
"You suck the fun out of everything, you know that?" I grumbled as I gave the lady the money and we left, walking back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Back with the Marauders and Chuck

"What do I get her!" Sirius said, panicking.  
"I know just what you should get her!" Chuck said, looking at picture frames. Sirius ran up to Chuck and started to shake him again.  
"What is it! Tell me!" he yelled, drawing people's attention. Chuck calmly swatted Sirius' hands away from his shoulders, glaring at him.  
"You really need to stop doing that. But anyways, just get her a picture. Sunny took one of you and her before, and made me a copy for some reason. I can give it to you and you just pick out the frame. Arthur did the same thing for his and Molly's first Valentine Day too. Should be good luck." Chuck smiled.  
"I know! I'll give her a picture! Aren't I a genius!" Sirius said, taking Chuck's idea.  
"Of course, what a wonderful idea. I wish I could've thought of that." Chuck said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Maybe my brilliance will rub off on you someday. In till then, you just have to learn." Sirius said, his arm around Chuck's shoulders.  
"Get your arms away from me." he said in a deathly voice. Sirius just stepped away sheepishly.  
"Okay. Oh! I should get her flowers too! What are her favorite!" He asked the red head.  
"She loves forget me not. I need to get some flowers too, so let's get going. Hey wait, where are the others?" Chuck asked.  
"Who cares? We need the flowers! And chocolates too!" Sirius said as he ran out of the store and into another, Chuck following after.

* * *

In The Girl's Dorm

"How do I look?" I asked as I curled the last strand of hair.  
"You look so pretty!" Hope said as she hugged me. This was my first Valentine Day with someone besides chocolate and chick flicks. I couldn't wait. I put on a bit of mascara and some lip gloss, and stood up.  
"I'm ready." I smiled. I went up to my bed to get my bag. I looked up at Lily and saw her a little down.  
"Hey Lily, I can stay if you want. We can watch some movies or something." I said, hoping to comfort her.  
"No you don't. You're already dressed up. I'll be fine, don't worry. I think Frank is sick, so Alice was going to stay behind. I'll just hangout with her. Have fun." she smiled. I smiled back, waved a good bye, and ran out. When I reached the common room and saw Chuck, I almost fainted. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie worn loosely around the neck. He was also wearing black jeans. He turned around and saw me, his green eyes that made me fall for him was filled with love.  
"Y-Y-You look beautiful." he stuttered, blushing red.  
"Ditto." I said walking towards him, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"We should get going, I made some reservations." he said, taking my hand in his. I smiled and we walked out of the room, and into the hall.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked, excitement filling me up.  
"It's a surprise." he smirked. I gave a big sigh.  
"Can you give me a hint?" I asked hopefully. He just shook his head.  
"You're so mean." I mumbled, pouting. He laughed at that.  
"And your so cute when you pout." he chuckled. He led me through the pathway into Hogsmeade. When he got there he put a firm arm around my waist.  
"Close your eyes and hang on tight." he said.  
"What?" I said confused, but before he answered, we apparated.

* * *

In A Foreign Country

"You can open your eyes now." I heard Chuck say. I opened my eyes and saw us in a garden with lights everywhere, with a table in the middle.  
"Where are we?" I asked, amazed by my surrounding.  
"Paris, France. A lot of muggles say it's the city of love, so I thought it was perfect." He said as he went up to a chair and pulled it out.  
"Here is your seat, ma cherie." he said in a French accent.  
"Merci." I laughed, sitting down. He sat down in the other chair and a waiter showed up and gave us our menus.  
"Bonjour, my name is Ace, and I shall be your waiter. Would their be anything you would like to drink?" he asked us.  
"Do you have strawberry lemonade?" I asked.  
"Oui." he said.  
"I'll take that." I said.  
"Make that two." Chuck said. The waiter nodded and left.  
"How did you do this? I thought students weren't supposed to leave without permission." I said.  
"I asked McGonagall, and for some reason, she said yes." he said.  
"Where did you get the money for this? This must have cost a fortune." I said.  
"I saved up some money. And besides, you're worth it." he said, grabbing my hand into his, rubbing my knuckles.  
"But you didn't have to do this. I would have been fine with just going to Hogsmeade or watching a move. Just as long as I'm with you." I smiled, using my free hand to get a bread stick. I put it to my mouth and took a bite out of it.  
"I love the French. Sure, they hate Americans for some unknown reason, but they make good food." I moaned, taking another bite. I took my hand away from Chucks and looked through the menu.  
"I think I'll have the ratatouille. That sounds good." I smiled. Chuck also started looking through his. The waiter came back with our drinks and asked us for our orders.  
"The ratatouille please." I said.  
"And I'll have the garbure. Thank you." we both handed in our menus and waited for our food. We talked about what was gong on in our lives, eat our food, and then went off for a walk.  
"France is so beautiful." I said.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Chuck said, putting his arm around my waist.  
"You are so corny, but I'll keep you." I laughed. We walked around the park in till we found a gazebo. We sat down to rest our feet, and talked a little more.  
"What do you like most about Paris?" he asked me.  
"That it's not in Texas?" I joked. He laughed with me, rubbing my shoulders.  
"I know this is going to sound horny, but, I guess what I like most about Paris, is that you're here with me to enjoy it." I giggled.  
"What I like the most about Paris is the memory that we are going to make." he said.  
"What?" I asked confused. He got up from his seat and bend down on one knee, putting my hands into his.  
"Sunshine Ray White, ever since I met you, I knew you would be the only one I would ever want. I know we have been dating for only five months, but we knew each other for seven years, so I'll ask you a question. Sunny, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked, taking a small box out from his pocket, opening to reveal a beautiful ring. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I smiled and shook my head.  
"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot. I've been in love with you ever since I saw you walking into Molly's kitchen." I jumped from my seat and kissed him. He returned the kiss, putting in as much passion in it as me. After awhile we stopped kissing and just held each other, looking at the stars.  
"I love you." Chuck whispered to me.  
"I love you, too." I smiled, snuggling into his chest, thinking what our future will show.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I had a fun time writing this. I might add in more later on, but I'm tired and wanted to post this today. Happy Valentine Day!**


	8. Mardi Gras!

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I know Mardi Gras is over and lent is starting, and I still haven't finished the second part of the Valentine chapter, but I wanted to write about it. This is the first time I'm writing something since my grandpa died, so I hope ya'll will like it (I said something southern!), and I'm having Rikki and Remus do the disclaimer.**

**Rikki: Moony I'm preggy. You do it.**

**Sunny: Just because you got a bun in the oven, doesn't mean you can't say something.**

**Remus: How did you get in here?**

**Sunny: Because TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't control everything… that and I bribed her brother with chocolate.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I can believe that, he always sells me out to sweets. The only one who wouldn't do that though is my sizzy. But she'll sell me out for cooler stuff like a plasma screen TV… I have loving family, don't I?**

**Remus: Why didn't you give me any chocolate?**

**Sunny: Cause then you'll go all Gollum on me and keep on say "My precious. My precious!" like last time.**

**Remus: Who's Gollum? And since was I acting like that?**

**Rikki: Last year when we won the cup… pretty scary stuff.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Just some creepy guy that gave me nightmares when I was little. Can one of you guys just say the disclaimer already? I have to leave soon.**

***Door opens mysteriously and a creature walks out***

**Unknown Creature: TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own anything but her characters.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Gollum! Remus save me and I'll give you chocolate! While we try and kill Gollum let's start the show.**

WARNING! THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTACT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**3**

.

2

.

1

"Tres Bien Mardi Gras [my sizzy says this is how you spell it in French]." I said sadly as I woke up, looking at Lily and Hope as they rubbed their eyes. Hope looked at me with sad eyes as she got up.  
"Do you want to skip class today?" she asked me. I smiled sadly, knowing that Hope loves me enough to skip for me.  
"Yeah… Lily, can you get us our homework while we're gone?" I asked the red head next to me. She nodded and I stood up, grabbed my clothes, and walked to the bathroom. While I walked I noticed that our roommate Alice wasn't in the room. I shrugged it off and continued on. I looked at the mirror, debating if I should put my hair in a ponytail or just down. I went with down and put on my on a Mardi Gras shirt that I got from 1970(I got a really big shirt), and some ripped jeans. I looked at myself and thought that I looked fine. I got out of the bathroom and saw that Hope and Lily were dressed. Lily in her uniform and Hope in the same outfit as me. I smiled and looped my arm with her, grabbed the Marauders Map from my side table, and we left the room, heading towards who knows where.  
_

**With the Marauders**

The boys were lounging on the couches, waiting for Sunny to come down so they can start going off to breakfast. When they heard someone coming down the stairs they jumped up automatically and looked towards the stairs. They saw Hope and Sunny, out of their uniforms with sad expressions on their faces. They didn't even say hi to them as they passed them. The four boys looked shocked by Sunny's action. They heard someone else walking down the stair case and saw Lily Evans.  
"What's up with Timber, Lilyflower?" James asked worriedly, standing up and walking towards her.  
"Stop calling me that, Potter. And today's Mardi Gras." She said sadly.  
"What's that?" Peter asked confused.  
"It's a muggle holiday. Mardi Gras is French for 'Fat Tuesday', which is the day that everyone eats till they burst. The day after that is Ash Wednesday, the beginning of lent." Lily explained. They all still looked confused.  
"Lent is when you fast for forty days. Now, I have to get to breakfast." She said as she walked out. Then there was a sound coming down the staircase, causing the four Marauders to look. They saw Chuck and Frank Longbottom walking down, talking about something.  
"Morning Chuck." They all said, making the red head and his friend turn to look at them.  
"Hey guys, have you seen Sunny?" he asked hopefully. The four boys nodded their heads sadly.  
"You just missed her, mate. I think she and Hope are going to skip today." Sirius said sadly [I know I'm writing 'sadly' a lot]. He wanted to sneak in a make out session with Hope before classes. Chuck frowned, and asked, "Do you know where she went?"  
"Wish we knew. They just walked out. Why do they hate Mardi Gras anyways?" James asked.  
"Their family always went down to New Orleans every year to celebrate. Or at least that's what Sunny told me. Since their parents died, they don't like it anymore because it gives them memories of their parents." Chuck explained. All of a sudden, there was a ringing sound, making the boys but Chuck jump. He laughed at them and said, "It's a phone. We had it installed last year when Rikki invented that new charm that can let any muggle devise work within the magical boundaries… you forgot about it, didn't you." He accused. The four male Marauders smiled sheepishly, making Chuck face palm before getting the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"I want to suck your dick." Said a familiar, but deep voice.  
"Really now? Wouldn't you want to suck Julius' dick, Rikki?" he joked, making James' face turn from his infamous grin, to a look of disgust.  
"Did not need to hear that, Weasley!" he shouted.  
"Put me on speaker, I want James to hear _aaallllll_ the stuff I did with his brother." She said.  
"Got it." He pushed the button.  
"Hey Jamie! Did you know that your brother's di-"  
"Don't finish that!" James screamed, clamping his hands to his ears.  
"Just messing with you. Have you guys seen Sunny and Hope? I want to talk to them about the wedding! I should have this sucker out by then, but I might still have baby fat by then. Plus the Running of the Brides is this week and we need to get ready. Thank God it's on a Saturday. We can camp out on Friday. Wait, why am I telling you? Where's the bride to be?" she asked.  
"Rikki, you do know what day it is, right?" Chuck asked.  
"Of course, its Mardi- oh, I get it." She said sadly.  
"Do you know anyway too get them out of their funk?" Remus asked.  
"Hmmm… whenever I got sad, Sunny, Hope and Lily always threw me a slumber party. Maybe we can have a Mardi Gras party." She suggested.  
"That's perfect! A reason to get drunk!" Sirius shouted with glee.  
"You get drunk anyways." Peter squeaked.  
"Yeah, but now Hopeful doesn't have a reason to yell at me! It's perfect!"  
"You are a sad excuse for a man. Now, here's what we'll do…" Rikki said.

"Remember when River fell in the swamp, and almost got eaten by a gator." I said from my spot on the ground. Both me and Hope were laying on our backs in the Forbidden Forest, doing nothing but talk about memoires.  
"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who pushed him in." she laughed.  
"… Oh yeah. But I was six!" I said, defending myself.  
"It felt like it was only yesterday, but also like it was fifty years ago." Hope said morbidly.  
"I know. But at least we have our memoires." I said, trying to comfort her and myself. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I look at her and saw tears in her eyes. She doesn't cry often. She always stayed strong for me because she was the eldest twin. I started to feel tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. I let them. There are only a few people I will cry in front of. Lily, Rikki, Remus and Chuck. But the only person I will sob in front of is Hope. She knows all of my secrets, and I the same. She saw the tears streaming down my face, and she held me.  
"I miss them so much, sizzy. I want them back." I sobbed.  
"Let it out. Let it all out." She said, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I could taste the salt from my tears. I was glad no one was around. I didn't want my friends to see me like this. Maybe Chuck, but not anyone else. I don't want them to think I'm fragile or a china doll.  
"Sizzy, it's almost dark out, are you read to go back?" she asked me in her soft voice. I nodded, knowing very well that if I spoke I would cry more. I wiped my eyes and stood up, helping my twin up as well.  
"Sunny! Hope! I need to talk to you!" we heard someone say.  
"Lily." Both I and my sister said. We walked out of the woods, hand in hand, towards our 'triplet'. Everyone in our first year thought that we were related because we all had the same shade of red hair. After a while, we decided to adopt Lily as our triplet, seeing as her sister hates her guts.  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys. I need company. James is harassing me, Remus is studding, Alice is making out with Frank, Peter is… Peter, Sirius cheers on James, Chuck is pouting cause he hasn't gotten a kiss from Sunny, and Rikki and Julius aren't here. I have been dying of boredom for the last six hours!" she complained, grabbing both of our hands, and started dragging us off.  
"Where are you taking us?" we both asked.  
"Back to the common room. I need help with my potions homework." She explained. I raised an eyebrow. Lily was the second best potion maker in Gryffindor. The only one better than her is me (I'm not bragging, it's the truth. Professor Slughorn said that I was right behind Snape, and he's the best one there is).  
"You must really need help if you're asking me. You can stop dragging me now, I'll walk with you." She let go of my hand, but not Hope's.  
"Lils, you can let go of me too." Hope said. Lily shook her head.  
"No can do. If Sirius saw you, he'll steal you away before you can help me with my history homework." Everyone sleeps in that class but Hope. She finds it interesting for some reason. Not that I'm complaining. That's my nap time and she lets me cheat off of homework and tests.  
"I won't run away." She promised. Lily still didn't let go.  
"You might promise, but you'll still be kidnapped. I just know it." I laughed at Lily's obsessive behavior. She only acts like that when Sirius is involved because she thinks he might hurt Hope like he did with other girls. But this is his longest relationship, and I know he'll never hurt her.  
"Lily, can't you ever trust the guys I date?" she asked.  
"Hell no. not after what that Caleb Belac did." Lily hissed. At his name I growled. He was the first guy she ever dated, the first guy she ever loved, and the first guy to break her heart. He cheated on her with a Slytherin by the name of Jean Marie, one of the school sluts. Right now she's after Adolf Beauchene. His parents own a very ancient wand making company in France. Don't know why he's here at this school, but he's here.  
"But he's not like that. He's one of Sunny's best friends. She approves of him." Hope protested.  
"Whatever, I'm still not letting you go." Lily said. Hope is closer to Lily than me. The reason to that is because Hope was the first witch that Lily met. They also connected over stuff like books, foods, hobbies, and boys that are obsess with them. Ah, the beauty of friendship. Rikki was my first close girlfriend. I still remember the time when Rikki held on to Remus after seeing that picture of Peter and a clown. I don't think I mentioned this, but when Rikki was three or four, her aunt got her a clown for her birthday. The clown turned out to be a serial killer, and she was scared for life. But anyways, back to the story. After what felt like an eternality, we finally made it to the portrait.  
"Password?" she asked.  
"Slytherin suck dragon balls." I laughed. James came up with the password, just to let you know. The Fat Lady sighed and said, "Enter."  
We did as she said, and when we went in it was dark.  
"I'm blind! I'll never see Hope's face! Or Lily's! Or Remus'! I'll never see my Chuckie's beautiful face!" I whined.  
"Oi! I got a pretty face too!"  
"Sirius? Is that you? At least I can still hear." I said as an afterthought.  
"You're not blind, you nimrod. The lights are just off." Hope said as the light went back on.  
"Surprise!" I looked around the room and saw every sixth and seventh year in a costume. Both mine and Hope's jaws fell open.  
"You did all this… for us?" both I and Hope asked at the same time. I saw Chuck walk up forward, wearing a cowboy costume [see on profile], walking towards me.  
"It was Rikki's idea." He admitted.  
"What?" then I got tackled by a small pregnant lady.  
"Tres Bien Mardi Gras!" she shouted. I look down at her and saw that she was wearing a red wig and Lily's clothes.  
"I'm Lily Evans Potter! And this is my hubby, James Potter!" she joked, pulling Julius towards us. He was wearing glasses that looked like James', and also his clothes.  
"Let me guess. You're dressing up as what will happen in the future, am I right?" it wasn't really a question. I knew that they just wanted to make fun of James and Lily.  
"Yup! Now come on! You and Hope need to get you're costume on!" she pulled my arm and dragged me to where Hope was at (which was with Sirius) and grabbed her arm too.  
"For a pregnant lady, you're pretty strong." I heard Hope mumbled. Rikki heard that and laughed.  
"I have to keep moving! This little meaner keeps kicking me if I don't run. Plus, I need to be able waddle fast for dress shopping." She said. We ran up the stairs and into our dorm. On Hope's bed sat a green princess dress [see on profile] and a saloon girl outfit [also see on profile].  
"Now put it on! I want some gumbo!" Rikki said as she pushed us into the room. Hope and I both looked at each other and shrugged. We both changed quickly and went back down stairs. On the way there, we saw Peter dressed up as a clown.  
"Kill!" Rikki screamed as she pulled her wand out, shouting cruse after curse.  
"It's me Rikki!" Pete screamed as he ran away from her. She didn't listen and kept on running.  
"He'll never learn, will he?" Hope asked.  
"Never." I shook my head. We walked around and found Sirius, wearing a knights costume with the Gryffindor crest on the front.  
"There's my princess!" he said as he walked towards us.  
"You haven't given your good knight a kiss yet." He said. She laughed at his sentence.  
"How about you rescue me from a dragon, then I might consider it." She joked.  
"Already got that covered. Hey Moony!" he shouted. Both I and Hope turned around and saw Remus dressed as a green dragon.  
"I hate you so much, Padfoot." He mumbled.  
"Rawr. I'm a dragon and I'm going to eat you." He said without much enthusiasm.  
"You are such a cute dragon, Moony!" I screamed. He just glared at me.  
"Hurtful! You don't love me!" I whined.  
"Can I have that kiss now?" Sirius asked.  
"You didn't save me yet. So no." she said smugly. Then out of nowhere a Remus threw Hope over his shoulder and ran.  
"I got your princess, Sir Sirius! Come and get her!" he shouted laughing.  
"Remus John Lupin if you don't set me down right now, I'll kill you!" she shouted, pounding on his back and kicking.  
"I'll get you fair maiden!" Sirius pulled out a fake sword and got into a fighting position, his shield in front of him. He ran after them shouting a battle cry. I didn't stay long after that because I wanted to find my cowboy. I found him talking to James and Lily. James was wearing an elf outfit [see on profile] and Lily a fairy [see on profile]. I ran up to them and jumped on Chuck's back.  
"Howdy Chuckie! Can I be your lucky lady?" I joked, getting off his back and swinging my hips a bit.  
"Sure darlin'. I'll be needin' some luck beatin' the elf [tried my best to write in a southern accent, if I did it wrong, please tell me]." He said, trying to talk in a southern accent.  
"Hey Lily, did you see Rikki's and Julius' costume yet?" I asked.  
"No, why?" she asked confused.  
"She's dressed up as a future you, while Julius is a future James." I smirked. Her face grew red, I don't know if it was anger or embarrassment, but she walked off with a huff. I looked at James face and saw him blushing.  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, we are gonna go dancing, and drink." I said, pulling Chuck with me to the dance floor. We danced for hours and drank too. After a while we left the common room and went to his dorm.  
"Did you have a fun night?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"I did. Thank you so much." I said, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"It really wasn't my idea." He said modestly.  
"But you went through it. You probably got yelled at for six hours by a very emotional pregnant woman trying to tell you what to do. And you did it for me. And I thank you for that." I said, both of our faces leaning towards the other. Our lips met and we kissed. After about a minute, the kissed turn from gentle, to passionate. He pulled my shirt off, and I his, our lips only breaking when we took them off. He laid me on the bed, kissing me with fire.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in between kisses. I nodded and said, "Yes..."  
And then, we did it...

**I decided that I'm gonna work on this story, more than my 'Cassie Weasley POA" story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	9. Valentine Day! Part Two!

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I'm on a role! I'm going to write the rest of Rikki and Julius' Valentine Day, and also Sirius and Hope's! Hope you like!**

* * *

**Hope's POV**

"I hope Sirius likes his present I got him." I said while straightening my hair.  
"He'll love it. What are you guys doing again?" Lily asked me, looking through _Witch Weekly_.  
"Just going to Hogsmeade or something. Nothing special." I said, done with my hair, and moving on to putting on my earrings.  
"But it's your first Valentine Day with Sirius. Wouldn't you want to do something special?" she asked me, a confused look on her face.  
"I don't mind. And besides, I don't really like over the top stuff." I explained as I ran the brush through my hair one more time, making it perfect. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.  
"How do I look, Lily?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.  
"Nice. I don't see why Sirius is your boyfriend, he doesn't deserve you." she said. I shook my head chuckling.  
"I really do like him, Lily. In fact, I might actually be in... love." I said, a slight blush on my cheeks.  
"No way, are you going to tell him?" she asked me.  
"I was planing on it. I just don't know how to do it!" I said, hitting a pillow on my face.  
"You can do it the way Sunny did it." she advised, turning the page on her magazine.  
"I can't do that. Sunny did it during breakfast, just said like it was a normal conversation... and then Charles chocked on his pancakes." I said, laughing at the memory.  
"Yeah, we don't want Potter whining about his best friend being dead." Lily said, meaning it as a joke, but I took it the wrong way.  
"Oh my God! What if I say it, and I kill him! Or if he doesn't return my feelings!" I hyperventilated. Lily sighed, put down her magazine, and got a hold of my shoulders.  
"He's not going to die, and I'm sure as hell that he returns your feelings. He wouldn't of tried to date you for the past seven years for nothing. Just take a deep breath, and calm down." she ordered. I did what she said, and felt better.  
"Thanks Lil. I needed that- Oh no! Look at the time!" I shouted, looking at the clock. My date starts at six, and it was 6:05.  
"Bye Lily! Have fun watching movies!" I shouted as I ran out of the dorm, and down the stairs as fast as I could. When I came halfway down, the stairs changed into a slide.  
"AH!" I screamed, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes just before I crashed into someone.  
"Oof!" we both said. I looked around myself and saw the Remus and James looking down at me with bemused looks.  
"What?" I asked them confused. They both laughed when I said that.  
"Look... below." Potter snickered. I did just that and my face burned. I was in a bad position that I never wanted to be in. I landed on Sirius. His head was underneath my dress, and my face just got redder and redder by the minute.  
"Hope what's wrong!" I turned around to see Lily running down the stairs.  
"Nice knickers, White." I heard Sirius mumbled, which cause my face to get redder, if that was even possibly.  
"Shut up, Orion." I muttered. Lily ran over to me and helped me up. I looked down at Sirius and saw a slight blush on his face, a foolish grin. I knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Get that grin off your face! And get your mind out of the gutters!" I shouted at him. He started shaking his head.  
"Sorry, babe. Just went to Wonderland for a second." He chuckled while he stood up.  
"Nice one, Pads!" James laughed, hitting Sirius on the back. I could already feel the steam coming out of my ears.  
"Shut up, Potter! Come on Orion! Lets go get some dinner!" I said, grabbing Sirius' hand and ran out. I could almost hear Lily scold Remus and Potter. I laughed at that and Sirius joined me. We continued running all the way to Hogsmeade, and when we got there, Sirius just stopped all of a sudden, causing me to almost fall.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. I looked at him and saw him smile. Not his infamous Marauder grin. No, it was one of his sincere smiles that he shows to only those close to him.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"You just look beautiful. Now, I made some reservations for your favorite restaurant." he said. I cocked my head a little in confusion.  
"Ruth Chris? But that's in America, we're not supposed to leave campus without-"  
"Without our House Heads knowing, I know. I already asked. I think the only reason she's letting us go is because she thinks you're a good influence on me." he said.  
"Is it working?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He just laughed and put his arm around my waist. I held on to him tight, breathing in his spicy woodsy smell. The next thing I knew, there was a pulling feeling in my gut.

* * *

**Ruth Chris, Bellevue, Washington, America**

I opened my eyes and saw me and Sirius in front of the restaurant Ruth Chris. I laughed and hugged Sirius a bit tighter.  
"I haven't had a good steak in so long! Thank you, Orion!" I screamed, causing some bystanders looking at us.  
"Do I get a kiss?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
"You never give up, but I guess I'll give you a kiss." he leaned down, and I leaned forward and made it look like I was going to kiss him on the lips, but faked it and went for his cheek. I looked at his face and saw mock hurt on it.  
"Why do you hurt me? What did I ever do to deserve that?" he asked, weeping dramatically. I just laughed at that.  
"You are such a wimp, Orion. If you behave I'll give you a real kiss." I smiled when his face turned from a frown and into a grin.  
"Lets get inside. I'll show you what good mashed potatoes taste like." I laughed, dragging him inside.

* * *

**During Dinner**

"So, what do you think?" I asked him as he took a bite of his steak.  
"I think I now have two loves." he said awestruck, taking another bite. I laughed at this.  
"How's the other one?" I joked. He sent me a smile while he was drinking his water, making it drip on his shirt. I laughed, grabbing a napkin and leaning over the table, cleaning the water off of his chest.  
"I could have used magic though." he objected. I just chuckled.  
"Not in a muggle populated place, you can't. Now stop being a baby. I thought you liked it when my hand is touching your chest. I guess I won't do that anymore." I said, mocking him.  
"No, I'm fine, how 'bout we do that later though." he smirked.  
"Don't get it in your head, Orion. I'm only acting this way because it's Valentine Day, don't ruin it." I said, feeling a vein in my head pop out a bit.  
"Got it, my Hopeful." he smiled, taking another bite of his steak.  
"Why do you call me by my first name?" I asked him, taking a sip of my virgin mojito.  
"Because your name is too beautiful not to say. Why do you call me by my middle name?" he asked me.  
"Makes me feel like an individual, all your past girlfriends called you by your first name, I wanted to call you by a name no has called you. And Orion is my favorite constellation." I said bashfully, a slight blush creeping up into my cheeks.  
"I like it when you blush, makes you look cute." he complemented. I smiled at him and eat the rest of my mashed potatoes. We soon finished our meals, then I heard two familiar voices.  
"Sunny and Hope told me how much they loved this place when they went here with their parents years ago. I thought it would be nice to eat here." Julius said, his hand around Rikki's waist as they followed the waiter to their table.  
"No clowns, right?" she asked, looking around. When she spotted us, her eyes widened.  
"Look Ju-Ju Bean! It's Padfoot and Lee-Lee!" she shouted, running over to us, Julius following behind, a concerned look on his face.  
"Honey you really shouldn't run in your condition, remember what Healer Jane said." he said worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Julius. I just want to see my friends... isn't someone going to give me a _hug_?" she asked irritably, causing me to chuckle. I got up and gave her a hug, feeling a thump from her belly.  
"Oh! She's kicking! What are you going to name her?" I asked her, putting my hand on her pregnant belly.  
"We were thinking of naming her Sabrina Dorea, after my aunt and Julius' mother. What do you think?" Rikki asked me, rubbing her belly soothingly.  
_'She's going to make a wonderful mother.'_ I thought to myself.  
"I love the name." I smiled.  
"Oh, Hope. Me and Julius were wondering if you would be the godmother." she said.  
"But why didn't you ask Sunny?" I asked her confused. She smiled at me.  
"No offence to Sunny, but... she's not responsible yet. Sure she helped me out whenever I needed it, but I know you would take care of my baby a little bit better. I talked that over with Sunny, and she said it was a wise choice." she explained. I could feel tears in my eyes, feeling so proud of Rikki, and joy for myself. She chose to watch after her child if anything happened to her. I hugged her tightly, but made sure I didn't harm the baby.  
"Don't get all emotional on me. You know that then I'll get emotional." she said, almost in a near sob.  
"Rikki, would you mind if I barrow Hope for a second?" I broke the hug to look at Sirius.  
"Just make sure you bring her back in one piece. Don't want to chose another godmother for my child." Rikki joked. Sirius chuckled at that.  
"I promise." he grabbed my hand and we went outside the restaurant. He put both of his arms around me tightly. Before I knew it, there was that pulling feeling that I hate with a passion.

* * *

**Somewhere over the Rainbow...! Wait... that's not where they went? They should of went there. I hear it's beautiful this time of the year...! But anyways...  
****Jennings Park, Marysville, Washington, America.**

I looked around and saw a flower garden around us. I knew exactly where we were at.  
"Sirius! How did you know about this place!" I shouted happily, hugging him. Jennings Park was the place where me and Sunny first rode a bike, always had our birthdays here, and pretty much everything else in my life.  
"I asked Sunny what was your favorite place in the world. I can see why though. I came here earlier just after it rain and it looked beautiful. The perfect place to tell you something." he explained.  
"Something?" I asked him, confusion clearly showing on my face. He smiled his rare smile and took my hands.  
"Remember the first time we met? On the train?" he asked me.  
"How could I not?" I asked jokingly, a slight blush on my face. I never admitted it to anyone, but I found him cute the first I saw him.  
"The first time I saw you, it felt like I was hit by... what are they called? Oh, I remember! Hit like ton of bricks. At first, I thought it was just some crush I would get over, but I never did get over it. I dated all those girls cause I wanted to make you jealous. After all the years of knowing you, I felt a feeling I never thought I would feel... love. Hopeful White, I love you. And I know for a fact that I will never stop loving you. I hope you return the feeling." he said his face close to mine. I smiled and put my arms around his neck, forcing him to my lips. He was shocked by this action, but quickly kissed me fiercely back. After a minute or two he broke the kiss and stared deeply in my eyes.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful blue eyes? Anyone could just stare into them and never get bored." he said, stroking his hand on my cheek. I put my hands over his, and said, "Yup, he says it about once a week, and is standing in front of me, still saying it."  
"Glad to be the first and only one. I would just kill anyone if they ever said that about you." he said jokingly.  
"You know, me and Sunny have the same eyes." I said cheekily.  
"Not really. Sunny's eyes are full of mischief, they sparkle whenever a prank go right. Yours though, they sparkle whenever you help someone, or when something goes right. I see caring and kindness in your eyes. And every time I see you laugh, I want to be the reason why they shine." he said, taking his hand away from my face and putting his arms around me, holding me tight.  
"And when Caleb Belac broke your heart, your eyes were so dull and lifeless, it made me cry. I promise I will never do that to you." he said, hugging me tighter. I felt tears streaming down my face.  
"I love you Sirius." I whispered, hugging him as just as tight as him. We stayed like that in till Sirius said he had some strawberry shortcake for desert. He led me through the trees into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a picnic table, a white cloth on the top. On the table there was a gift bag and cake. He led me to the table and I sat down. He handed me the bag, and I took out the present I was going to give to him. We both opened them up at the same time, and I was shocked by what he gave me. It was the same gift that I got him! I looked up at his face and saw the same shock that I felt.  
"Um... next year, how about we give each other money, and help each other pick out a gift? Deal?" I asked him. He laughed, making me laugh.  
"Sure, but I'm keeping the picture. It's probably going to be the only documented proof that we actually kissed. And besides, my hair looks great." he said, kinda ruining the moment.  
"I'm keeping mine too. Just a reminder of our first kiss." I laughed. We ate the cake and talked about what we thought our futures would be like.  
"Well, I think I might be an aunt soon. Chuck told me he was going to purpose to Sunny on their date. And from the way Sunny talked about him for the last seven years, I know she'll say yes." I said, already planing for the wedding.  
"Yeah, Chuk told us that the ring belonged to his mother and that it was engraved. _'A mon amour éternel, je vous donne une marque de mon amour par cet anneau. Votre amour.'_ And since I, being a Black, had to learn French, know that it means, _'To my eternal love, I give you a brand of my love by this ring. Your love.'_ I never knew Weasley men could be so romantic." he laughed. I laughed along with him, but not without a punch to the shoulder.  
"Don't be so mean. He's going to be my brother-in-law."  
"But what if Sunny doesn't want to marry him." he said.  
"Of course she'll want to to marry him. She already has a name picked out for their daughter."  
"Really? What?" he asked.  
"Cassandra. And only because it means 'Inflaming Men With Love'... she plans on having a lot of grankids." I said after a thought.  
"And what about you? What would you name our first daughter?" he asked me, winking. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Whoever said we'll have kids together? Maybe the only reason I want to be near you is because of your body." I joked. He gave me a mock hurt look.  
"Really? Just a second ago, you said you loved me." he said, going along with my joke.  
"Maybe I was just saying that so I'll get... 'some'." I continued. He opened his mouth as is if to say something, but then closed it and pouted. I laughed at his childish attempt.  
"You know that I love you for you. If I just dated every one for their looks, I'll be the school's whore instead of Jean-Marie Laurence." I laughed bitterly. Laurence was the slut that stole my ex-boyfriend from me. I'm sort of glad she did, otherwise, Sirius would have never comforted me.** [I am going to write two one-shots about the most important moments in Hope's and Rikki's life. So just wait for it.]**  
"So are you going to answer my question about what you'll name your daughter?" he asked me.  
"Anastasia. It means, 'springtime' in Greek. I always loved the spring." I said.  
"Anastasia. I like it. Better then naming her after my mother." he shivered, making me laugh.  
"Heaven forbid." I giggled.  
"What about a boy?" he asked.  
"I would want to name him after my dad, but so does Sunny. We made a compromise that if one of us had a son before the other, either of us we'll name him after dad. But if I had to chose, maybe... Ryan. Irish for 'Little King'. It was my mom's father's name. She's from Ireland you know? She comes from the O'Brien dynasty. I don't know much of the history, but they were a royal family once. Makes me a royalty I guess." I laughed sadly. My mother used to tell me and my siblings about the old tales of Ireland. I felt a tear fall from my eyes, remembering her bedtime stories. Sirius saw that, and tried to comfort me.  
"Don's cry. You know I hate to see a beautiful woman cry." he said.  
"It's nothing. Just thinking about my mother. She used to tell me, Sunny, and our older brother, River, about this one story called, 'Connla and the Fairy Maiden. A tale about one fairy's fight to have the man she loves. She also told us other stories, like, The Sea Maiden, Guleesh, The Horned Woman, and even more. But my favorite while always be about Connla and the Fairy Maiden. I'll tell you those stories later." I felt more tears falling out of my eyes as I continued talking. Sirius got up from his seat and walked towards me, sitting next to me, and putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"I'll love to hear those stories. And I'm sure little Anna and Ryan will love to hear them too." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I huffed and punched his shoulder.  
"Don't get to cocky, Orion!"  
"You know, I'm thinking about a new pet name for you... after you made me read those stories about Greek Myths, I remember about one where a giant hunter fell in love with a goddess, I think her name was, Artemis, and she loved him too. The giant's name was Orion, right? So I'll call you Artemis!" he said joyfully. I laughed at his antic.  
"That's just one version of the myth. Some myths say that they were just friends, in another, it was said that _she_ killed him. Do you want me to kill you, _Orion_?" I joked, he was laughing along with me.  
"No, but I don't think I would want to die by your brother as well. And defiantly _not_ by Sunny. I think Belac still has that scar on his backside!" he said, barking with laughter. The wind blew a bit and I shivered with coldness.  
"Are you cold?" he asked me. I nodded, mumbling, "A bit."  
He laughed again and took of his coat. He put it around my shoulders, and pulled me closer to him, his body heat warming me up. We were silent for a while... until he had to ruin it.  
"You know, it was proven by science that two naked bodies would create a lot of heat."  
"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"  
"Yup!" he said. I sighed and got up.  
"It's getting late. We should start getting ba-" but I was cut off by Sirius lips. His hands slipped down to my hips, and my arms went around his neck. I pulled away a minute later, his face showing confusion.  
"Why did you stop?" he said huskily.  
"I have to breath sometime, Orion." I smirked.  
"Have you had enough air, Artemis?" he grinned.  
"I think I have." and we pulled back to another kiss.

* * *

Rikki's POV

"I'll have the filet steak, the T-bone steak, barbecued shrimp, lobster, mashed potato, baked potato, asparagus, lemonade, and whatever the man across from me wants." I said, reading off from my menu. My baby was in the mood for some meat, but also for some veggies and lobster.  
"I'll have the cowboy steak, the French fires, and a root bear." my hubby ordered. I winced when I felt a kick in the stomach.  
_"Just wait for couple of minutes, baby. Mummy has to wait for her food."_ I told my baby, rubbing my belly. I never got tired of rubbing it. I can tell that little 'Brinnie loves it too. I could almost hear her purr. I may have lost my 'gift', but I can still hear thoughts from a person physically close to me. Right now, all Ju-Ju Bean is thinking is how beautiful I look in the dimmed room. I smiled at this. This was how I found out that he _like_ like me.  
"So Julius, have you found a job yet?" I asked him, eating some bread.  
"Arthur is helping me get a job in his apartment. But until then, we can just live off of my inheritance." he said, taking a sip from his water. I giggled when some water dripped from his mouth. His face redden with embarrassment. I giggled again, and grabbed my napkin, leaning over the table and drying off his little miss.  
"Looks like I'll be having to clean up _two_ little children's messes." I laughed. He smiled sheepishly, making me laugh even more.  
"Oh how I love you... oh! Food!" the waiter brought us our food and drinks, looking at me like I was crazy when I yelled 'food!'... why do people look at me like that? It's kinda weird.  
"Thank you." we both said. The waiter left, leaving with his nose in the air. He was close enough for me to her his point of view on teenage pregnancy.  
"Remind me not to tip the waiter. He's a right foul git." I mumbled, taking a bite of my steak.  
"Oh my God... I see why Tweedledee[Hope] and Tweedledum[Sunny] love this place! If I wasn't married to you and be pregnant with your child, I would marry this piece of dead animal!" I shouted, quickly taking another bite, noticing everyone around me probably thinking I should be in the insane asylum.  
_"Been there, done that."  
_"So, how long until the baby is born?" Julius asked me.  
"Not long now. And I can tell you one thing, she'll be best friends with Molly's twins! Just being two months apart! Maybe even one! Healer Janie said that 'Brinnie might be born early...! Do you think we can move into too your parents house anytime soon? I would hate to rush the whole 'mourning thing', but I think Molly and Arthur doesn't have enough room for us anymore. They'll have to give our room to the twins, and I think Molly wants to try for a girl, so they might have even more kids... After our second child, you're getting snipped, got it?" I said. I love kids, really I do! It's just... the horror of pregnancy, and the labor. Molly told me what it was like, and let me tell you, I still have nightmares. It's third on the things I'm scarred of. Right above Cabbage Patch Kids, and right below blood and clowns.  
"Yes dear." he chuckled.  
"I'm serious, honey. This pregnancy is being a bitch already. After this one, I'm making sure I'm getting a son. No offence to little 'Brinnie, but I want a baby boy that looks like you. Plus, I just want to have a boy to embarrass when he brings a girl home." I said, laughing at the end.  
"What if Sabrina brings a boy home?" he asked seriously.  
"You will do nothing. Since I don't want to get pregnant for a third time, she and baby no-name are going to have to give me grandbabies to spoil! I love kiddies!" I said, people still looking at me like I need 'help'.  
_"Don't these people know that I don't need help! I already went to therapy for like, when I was four through ten. Don't really need anymore."  
_"So, I saw Narcissa the other day." I said, starting another conversation.  
"Really? Do you know when she'll have the baby?" he asked.  
"She's going to have her about a month before me. She told me that she was going to name the baby Amelia Narcissa Black-Malfoy... I swear, if Lucius doesn't marry her, I'm going to kill him." I said after a thought.  
"I'm sure you'll be invited to the wedding." he chuckled.  
"Probably not. Narcissa may love me like a sister, but I'm pretty sure Lucy would want to see me burn in Hell first. And frankly, I don't like warm places. That's one thing I love about you, Ju-Ju, your body is nice and cold." I said, taking his cool hand into mine. He smiled a sincere smile at me. That smile always made me melt. Sure I wear the pants in this relationship, but I he could make me do anything when he smiled that smile.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you." I whispered back. He started to caress my hand with his thumb, sending chills down my back. We continued eating our dinner, talking in between about what's been happening in our lives.  
"I miss Sunny." I said. We were done with our dinner, and we apparated back to England. We promised Arthur and Molly that we would pick up the kids from Bilius, Arthur and Chuck's older brother.  
"I know. But guess what." he said.  
"Um... I can't think of anything." I said defeated.  
"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Chuck and Sunny." he continued.  
"Did he knock her up or something? I swear, with today's teens, this world will be overpopulated." I said. Julius laughed at my little joke.  
"No, Chuck is going to propose to Sunny." he said. My jaw dropped.  
"Finally! I have been waiting for this moment since I saw them together! Wait! How do you know!" I asked him after I knocked on Bilius' door.  
"I'm one of his best friends, of course he told me." he said. The door opened to show to show the oldest brother of Arthur and Chuck, Bilius.  
"Hey Billy! Are the kids still awake! Or did I just wake them up with my yelling!" I yelled.  
"Is that Auntie Rikki and Uncle Ju-Ju?" I looked behind Bilius and saw little Bill right behind Bilius' legs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Hey Billy #Two! Get your brothers! We're leaving! And don't forget to say thank you to Uncle Bilius!" I said. The little boy nodded and went back to get his little brothers. I looked back at the oldest Weasley and tilted my head a bit.  
"Bilius, don't you ever get tired of being alone on Valentine Day? I can set you up with one of my friends from Australia! I think Janet's boyfriend just fled to South America, so she'll need a new sweet heart!" I suggested.  
"No can do, Rikki. I'm just not that kind of person." he said, shaking his head.  
"You can't just be a bachelor for the rest of your life! You're fun at weddings! Might as well have your own!" I said. I heard little feet thumping and saw the three little boys, all tired looking and yawning.  
"Good thing you brought the car, Julius. I think these critters are about to fall dead." I said, worriedly.  
"Good thing indeed. Come on boys, I'm sure you would all like to sleep in your own beds." my husband said to them with a soft voice. They all nodded sleepily, making me chuckle. I picked up Percy and both me and Julius said good bye to Bilius, and we left. It was my first Valentine Day with Julius as his wife, and also my first one being pregnant. It was possibly my favorite Valentine Day in my life. I love my husband, and can't wait to spend more Valentine Days with him...

* * *

**Hey my peeps! I told you I would write this! Some of you probably didn't have faith in me! But I don't really blame you. It took me a month to write this, and I also wrote something before this... oh well:P! Review please!**


End file.
